


【黑泽/安达】保险库大盗的爱情

by katythorki



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい, 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师, 童真魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katythorki/pseuds/katythorki
Summary: 第14章开虐了！———————————————————————写在前面：故事脑洞来自韩国早年的一部同名反转剧，Eric和韩智慧演的，20多分钟的小短剧。内容会有改变，至于更新，我尽量在剧完结前写完😂（狂立flag）我保证结局是he！我会不定期的修文，让文章更好地呈现出来。剧情是虚构的，如果喜欢的话我很感激，不过不喜欢也没关系，彼此尊重就好。楼主本身是个不爱写东西的人，所以文笔有限，还请观看的姐妹多多包涵。警匪AU前期黑泽视角多一些，后期安达视角多一些HE（🚗会有的）果然清水不适合我这个lsp安达：警察黑泽：大盗六角：搭档剧情梗概：安达是一名刚入职一年的警察，这天刚过完24岁生日，就接到了一项重要任务：抓住多年在逃的保险库大盗黑泽。黑泽是个偷盗技术高超的保险库大盗，不论保险库设计得多精妙，都逃不过黑泽的手掌心。这天又干完一票的他，机缘巧合之下与警察安达相识，没想到本应是水火不容的两个人，竟然在一起了。
Relationships: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい - Relationship, 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师 - Relationship, 童真魔法师 - Relationship, 黑安 - Relationship, 黑泽/安达
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 1-3

一

现在是晚上10点，马路上依然是人来人往、车水马龙的繁华景象，一盏盏路灯早已点亮，街边商店的霓虹灯也争相闪烁。此时一座高耸的大厦顶上确实另一番景象：只见黑泽穿着一身黑衣，头戴黑色蒙脸帽，全身上下只露出两只眼睛。他背着装有工具的小黑包，朝大厦下面看了一眼。他不是在欣赏风景，而是在确定自己搭档的车的位置。与此同时车里的搭档六角正在调试设备：电脑、耳机、麦克风、监视器等。不一会六角对着对讲机说“OK”，收到讯息的黑泽开始移动。六角盯着监视器：“警卫已离开”，然后把室内的监控调成关闭状态，黑泽立马来到指定地点。“带上眼镜。”六角话音刚落，黑泽快速地从包里拿出红外眼镜戴上。刚一戴好，黑泽就看到面前横七竖八地排列着一根根红线。黑泽定了定神，胸有成竹地开始翻越。时而弯腰、时而爬行、时而跨步、时而劈叉，跨越最后一根红线时还帅气得来了个后空翻，连六角都忍不住在对讲机里夸了起来：“哥，你身手又进步啦！”

5分钟不到黑泽就来到了保险库的面前。这个保险库很大，长宽高足以容纳5个人。不过黑泽还是气定神闲，有条不紊地掏出工具，开始听保险箱的密码。因为有着过人的听力和多年的经验技巧，不到两分钟，保险箱就“哔”的一声被打开了，只见保险箱里放着一捆一捆的纸币。不过黑泽没有都拿走，他只拿走了三分之一，这是黑泽的原则，他认为万事都不要做绝，留一线不吃亏。拿了钱的黑泽用最短的时间把现场恢复原样，迅速地离开现场，在六角的指引下消失在黑夜中。而马路上依然人来人往、车水马龙，灯火通明的景象仿佛在说什么都没有发生过。

二

没错，黑泽是个小偷，确切地说是保险库大盗，因为有着过人的听力，所以专门盗取保险库。不过他并不是因为有多缺钱才会干这行，而是觉得刺激，他觉得这么做又刺激又有趣。而跟他搭档的六角则不一样，他是真的需要钱才走上这条道的。六角有电脑技术，黑泽有好耳朵和好身手，俩人一拍即合组成搭档。

他们回到家后，六角就迫不及待地抱着重重的战利品坐到了床上，从包里拿出一捆一捆的纸币，嘴角都要裂到后脑勺了。此时黑泽靠着沙发背儿，双脚放到茶几上，面带微笑的欣赏着手里的报纸，只见上面写着“财阀在恐惧中发抖，神出鬼没——神之手”，醒目的标题下是黑色的无脸人像，一整版的篇幅都在说他，这让黑泽露出了满意的微笑。还在钱堆里开心的六角也夸赞起黑泽：“哇，这回真的赚大了！哥，你可真有一套啊！咱们接下来再做一笔大的，然后就金盆洗手吧！” “我无所谓啊。”黑泽面露微笑地说。 “那倒是，哥你也没啥可以遗憾的，真搞不懂你有吃有穿为啥干这行。我估计这世上大概只有你一个人是因为兴趣才会去开保险库。” 六角边说边把手里的一捆钱砸向黑泽。 黑泽露出慈父般的笑容：“去你的，臭小子。”

三  
  
天刚蒙蒙亮，黑泽就起了床，他要开始为下一次行动做准备。黑泽从不做没有把握的事，所以每次行动前他都会做好充足的准备，先成为职员进入目标办公大楼，然后对地形进行全面的了解，最后找机会下手。

他长相帅气、又有学历、双商又高，找一份工作并不难，再加上六角可以修改他的电子档案，所以基本上面试一次就能成功。他穿戴整齐，一身干练的深蓝色西装搭配一条同色系的条纹领带，左手戴上手表，一双皮鞋擦地锃亮，拿上驼色的公文包就出了门。他走进办公楼大门等电梯，旁边的女职员们都对他的帅气纷纷侧目交头接耳。黑泽对这样的场面已然习惯，脸上没有任何变化。这时电梯来了，一下涌上很多人，黑泽最后一个上去。

正当电梯门要关上的时候，只听一个声音大喊：“等一下，等一下！”然后就看到即将关上的电梯门缝中出现两只手，伴随着一个发力的“嗯”电梯门被打开了。黑泽正惊叹于这个臂力，以为会是一个彪形大汉，没想到出现在眼前的是一个长相清秀可爱、上身白色卫衣、下身卡其阔腿裤、脚踩黑色平板鞋、只比自己矮半头的男人。他边道歉边往电梯里挤：“不好意思，不好意思。”但因为没站稳，一下子就往黑泽的怀里倒去。黑泽眼疾手快，立马抱住了他。黑泽看着男人不好意思地抬起头，露出两个大大的小鹿眼，慌张地说着对不起，黑泽有一瞬间感觉自己仿佛被什么东西击中，心跳突然漏了一拍。小鹿眼男人赶快离开黑泽的怀抱，调整姿势站好。

电梯来到了3楼，又进来三四个人，本就没多少空间的电梯，此时变得更拥挤了。而黑泽旁边的安达为了给其他人留出空间，从正面站变成了侧面站，面向了黑泽。但因为人太挤，他不小心踩到了黑泽的皮鞋，他连忙道歉：“对不起，对不起”。黑泽没有生气，面露微笑地说没关系。听到黑泽这么说，男人抬起头来，随即两人相视一笑。  
  
小鹿眼男人要去的楼层到了，他费力地从电梯里挤了出去。但人出去了，他衣服兜里的东西却掉了出来，正好落在黑泽两脚之间。黑泽艰难地捡起来想还给他，结果刚直起身人就跑没影了，电梯门也随即关上。黑泽低头看着手里的东西，原来是一本巴掌大小的小册子，他翻开第一页，上面用清秀的字体写着“安达的日程表”。黑泽不经意地笑了一下，随后把小册子合起来放进包里，想着等面试完再打开看。

不出所料，面试非常成功。回到家的黑泽拿出了包里的小册子。他慢慢地翻看着，每一页都很细致地写下了一天要做的事，除此之外还在每一页的空白处画上了手工绘制的卡通图案。黑泽一边翻看一边傻笑，越看越觉得这个叫安达的男人还挺可爱的，莫名对他有了兴趣。


	2. 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：故事脑洞来自韩国早年的一部同名反转剧，Eric和韩智慧演的，20多分钟的小短剧。内容会有改变，至于更新，我尽量在剧完结前写完😂（狂立flag）我保证结局是he！
> 
> 剧情是虚构的，如果喜欢的话我很感激，不过不喜欢也没关系，彼此尊重就好。楼主本身是个不爱写东西的人，所以文笔有限，还请观看的姐妹多多包涵。
> 
> 警匪AU
> 
> 前期黑泽视角多一些，后期安达视角多一些
> 
> 清水HE（🚗会有的）果然清水不适合我这个lsp
> 
> 安达：警察  
> 黑泽：大盗  
> 六角：搭档  
> 剧情梗概：  
> 安达是一名刚入职一年的警察，这天刚过完24岁生日，就接到了一项重要任务：抓住多年在逃的保险库大盗黑泽。  
>   
> 黑泽是个偷盗技术高超的保险库大盗，不论保险库设计得多精妙，都逃不过黑泽的手掌心。这天又干完一票的他，机缘巧合之下与警察安达相识，没想到本应是水火不容的两个人，竟然在一起了。

四

距离上一次电梯相遇已经过了一个星期，黑泽每天都会留意安达的身影，心里想着自己要是看到他就把小册子还给他，没准儿还能互相留个联系方式什么的。然而事与愿违，安达一直没有出现，满怀期待的黑泽渐渐失望。

周六的上午艳阳高照，黑泽来到书店看看漫画。他的爱好有很多，但看漫画一直是他的最爱。任何漫画题材他都看，但最爱的是热血漫。一身休闲运动装打扮的他一走进书店大门就直奔着漫画区走去。这家书店他是常客，书店老板娘看到他进来，立马热情的打了个招呼：“上午好啊黑泽！”  
“上午好，藤崎老板娘。”  
“我最近新上了几本漫画，都放在最显眼的展示区了，你去看吧。”  
“好嘞，谢谢啦～”打完招呼，黑泽已然来到漫画区，拿起一本自己最爱的热血漫开始看。  
正看的起兴时，书店大门被打开，只听到老板娘热情地说：“安达，你来啦，好久都没见到你啦！最近过得怎么样？”一听到安达二字，黑泽立马条件反射般地抬起头来，朝门口望去。果真是他，黑泽心想。安达头发柔软蓬松，刘海儿随意的搭在前额上，T恤牛仔裤小白鞋的打扮让人误以为他是不是还在读高中。  
安达满脸笑容的站在老板娘桌前回应道：“是啊，最近工作忙老是加班儿，今天才抽出时间过来。”  
“年轻人要注意休息啊～”  
“嗯，我知道了～”打完招呼的安达也朝着漫画区走去。  
还在注视着安达的黑泽眼看着他正往自己这边走来，立马把视线拉回到手里的漫画书上，他想等他过来时不经意地认出他，然后再继续聊天。  
安达离黑泽越来越近，但眼神一直看向成排的漫画书，并没有注意到他。安达简单的浏览了一番，最后拿起了与黑泽手上相同的漫画。黑泽一看，原来他也喜欢这部漫画啊，心里还挺高兴，因为身边的朋友都没有几个跟自己喜欢相同漫画的，所以黑泽对面前的安达又多了一份好感。  
  
黑泽在心里盘算着怎么打招呼，随即目光一瞥，看向安达，然后露出惊讶的表情：“啊，是你啊！” 安达一听立马抬起头，一脸疑惑的看着黑泽：“你好，请问你是？”  
“你不记得啦？上个星期？电梯？”  
安达一听立马想了起来：“啊，我想起来了！真的好巧啊，在这里碰到你。”  
“是啊，真的好巧。奥，对了，你上次出电梯的时候有本小册子掉了出来，我捡起来后本想还给你的，但一站起来你就跑没影儿了。小册子上只写了你的名字但没有联系方式，所以我一直很苦恼要怎么还给你。”  
“啊，原来被你捡到了呀，我后来回去找没找到，还以为是保洁给当成垃圾收走了呢。”安达笑着说。  
黑泽此时有点不好意思：“实在对不起，因为想找你的联系方式，所以我往后翻了翻。但你放心，我只翻了几页，没有侵犯你的隐私。”  
“哈哈没事啦，那就是本专门用来记录日程的小手账，看了也没关系。”安达笑着说。  
黑泽看到面前的人那明朗的笑容便放下心来，把话题转到了安达手上的漫画书：“哎？你也喜欢这部漫画吗？”  
“是啊，我可是超级粉丝呢，一直追着更新，就连限定版我也一定会买两本，剧情真的很热血啊！”  
“对！动作戏和头脑战都特别绝妙！”  
“而且某种程度上反派a的性格……”  
还没等安达说完，黑泽便脱口而出：“坏得恰到好处！”话音刚落，两个人一起笑了。黑泽没想到安达的兴趣居然跟自己这么对味，心里说不出来的开心。  
此时黑泽顺水推舟：“啊，你的手帐我没带在身上，这样吧，咱俩留个联系方式，约个时间我去还你。”  
“好啊，喏，这是我的二维码，你扫我一下吧。”  
“好。”黑泽扫描完成后，屏幕上出现了安达的卡通兔子头像和名字：小绿兔。 黑泽不禁好奇：“小绿兔，好可爱的名字。不过为什么是绿兔呢？”  
“这个嘛，因为我喜欢小兔子，又喜欢抹茶，所以就把常规的小白兔改成了小绿兔。”安达说道。  
“诶！我也很喜欢抹茶哎！咱俩口味还挺一致的～” “是诶～”安达露出笑容。 “我添加好了，这个黑色山羊头像就是我。”黑泽说。  
“马老师？你是一名老师？”安达看着黑泽的名字好奇地问道。  
“不是，我起这个名字是因为我跟马挺有缘的，我出生在群马县，属马，而且喜欢的动物也是马，所以朋友们都叫我马老师，所以我也就跟着这么起了。”  
“哇，那还真是跟马挺有缘的。”安达笑着说。  
“哎呀，聊了这么久还没告诉你我的全名呢，你好，我就黑泽优一。”  
“你好，我叫安达清。”

五

自从书店相遇后，两人就经常聊天，天南海北的聊，从天文地理到明星八卦，什么都能聊的起来，不仅如此，两人的喜好、兴趣、口味也都很像。黑泽越聊越觉得这个人跟自己怎么这么搭呢？渐渐地黑泽脑子里开始频繁的出现安达的样子，做什么事都能想到他。 六角察觉到了异样：“哥，你最近是怎么了？为什么总是一脸傻笑地盯着手机看啊？春心萌动了？” “去你的，哪儿有啊，我聊天儿呢。”黑泽敷衍道。不过黑泽觉得六角说得没错，自己的确是对安达春心萌动了。不过他还不想就此告白，一是时间太短，二是他透过安达朋友圈的内容，觉得他应该是喜欢女孩子的，怕冒然告白会连朋友都做不成，所以一直不敢轻举妄动。  
黑泽自此陷入了单相思模式，时不时的翻看安达的朋友圈，安达会经常一些日常生活，比如去了自己常去的店啊、吃了什么东西啊、记录和朋友一起去玩儿啊什么的。有时黑泽会根据安达朋友圈下方的定位找到他常去的店，看一看逛一逛，尝尝安达爱吃的东西。

两周后的一个下雨天，他又来到安达常去的一家店，刚准备进去，就看到不远处没带伞的安达正手举过头顶，快步朝这家店跑来。黑泽赶紧迎了上去，忙把伞举到安达头顶。此时正要继续往前跑的安达，看到一个男人停在了自己面前，赶紧停下脚步。他抬起头来，只见面前的黑泽露出温柔的笑容，心里又是惊喜又是惊讶：“黑泽？你怎么在这里？”  
“我来前面那家店吃饭啊。”  
“你也爱吃这家店的东西啊？”  
“哈哈是啊。”黑泽笑着回应。突然他把手搭在了安达的肩上，姿势暧昧地搂了过来：“雨太大了，往我这边来点儿。”  
突然被搂的安达有点害羞，不光是因为这个姿势有点暧昧，也因为周围就有几对情侣也是以相同姿势打着伞的。但看着黑泽一本正经的样子，他没多说什么，于是点头，和黑泽挨在一起往店里走去。  
因为下雨的缘故，所以客人并不是很多，两人挑了个靠窗的位置坐了下来。黑泽递给安达餐巾纸：“擦一下吧。” “谢谢。”安达笑着接过。一边擦一边笑着说：“看来咱俩还挺有缘分的。”  
“怎么说？”黑泽笑着说。  
“两次偶遇不说，就连兴趣、爱好、口味都差不多，而且你还是我的理想型。”最后这句话安达没经过大脑就顺嘴说了出来，话一落地立马愣住，随即害羞地看向别处。同样愣住的还有黑泽，他还以为安达不喜欢男人不喜欢自己，没想到幸福来得这么快。知晓安达心意的黑泽立马换了副调戏的表情：“你现在是在追我吗？”话一说完，安达脸蹭地一下就红了，害羞地笑着低下了头。看着安达的反应，黑泽知道自己要恋爱了。

六

黑泽和安达已经正式交往一周，但因为两人的时间总是对不上，所以一直没能见上面。好不容易约好周日约会，黑泽精心地安排了约会内容，但因为安达被临时叫去加班遂作罢。

在本该约会的周日，黑泽独自一人来到街角咖啡店外，选了一张空座坐下并点了一杯咖啡。心情不好时，他就会找个街边的咖啡店，边喝咖啡边观察过往的人群，这样会让自己脑袋放空。他拿起咖啡细细地品尝起来，但刚喝没几口就看到了对面顾客手上的报纸，上面赫然写着几个大字：神之手——他到底是谁？醒目的标题下还是那张黑色的无脸人像。黑泽下意识地移开视线，没办法，即使自己再得意，本质是贼的他还是有点不适应在公众场合看到自己的报道。而这时黑泽一扭头，看到街边拐角处开过来一辆警车，慢慢的停在了离他不远的斜前方。警车的到来让一向波澜不惊的黑泽有些慌了神儿，本能地想要远离，立马放下咖啡，起身准备离开。

然而刚走出没几步，就听到身后传来一个清脆但熟悉的男声叫住自己：“先生，请留步，请您接受我们的询问。”黑泽一下子愣在原地，心脏跳到了嗓子眼儿。他缓缓地转过身，看到的画面差点让他心脏骤停。面前的人居然是身穿警察制服的安达！黑泽此刻心里七上八下，说不出的惊讶，内心大喊：原来他是个警察！安达走过来站在他面前，露出职业微笑，煞有介事地亮出证件：“先生，您要暂时接受审讯，请配合我们的工作。”说完这句后安达立马笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈吓到了吧，其实我是个警察！”黑泽确实被吓到了，他千想万想也没想过会和一个警察谈恋爱，这不是往枪口上撞吗？黑泽怕自己过于惊讶的表情让安达起疑，赶紧回过神来：“哇，你这身制服真帅气啊！”听到男友夸自己帅，安达害羞地笑着搂过黑泽的胳膊：“走，陪我去个地方。”


	3. 7-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：故事脑洞来自韩国早年的一部同名反转剧，Eric和韩智慧演的，20多分钟的小短剧。内容会有改变，至于更新，我尽量在剧完结前写完😂（狂立flag）我保证结局是he！
> 
> 剧情是虚构的，如果喜欢的话我很感激，不过不喜欢也没关系，彼此尊重就好。楼主本身是个不爱写东西的人，所以文笔有限，还请观看的姐妹多多包涵。
> 
> 警匪AU
> 
> 前期黑泽视角多一些，后期安达视角多一些  
> HE（🚗会有的）果然清水不适合我这个lsp
> 
> 安达：警察  
> 黑泽：大盗  
> 六角：搭档  
> 剧情梗概：安达是一名刚入职一年的警察，这天刚过完24岁生日，就接到了一项重要任务：抓住多年在逃的保险库大盗黑泽。  
> 黑泽是个偷盗技术高超的保险库大盗，不论保险库设计得多精妙，都逃不过黑泽的手掌心。这天又干完一票的他，机缘巧合之下与警察安达相识，没想到本应是水火不容的两个人，竟然在一起了。

七

安达把黑泽拉到了附近的公园，找到一张长椅坐下。安达把头靠在黑泽的肩膀上，疲惫中带着点撒娇的语气说：“我的老天爷啊，这一上午可累死我了～”原来安达已经巡视了一上午，刚处理完前街的纠纷，要返回警局，结果车刚转过路口，他就看到了坐在街边喝咖啡的黑泽。正好也到了交接班的时间，所以安达就借此机会跟黑泽开了个小玩笑。

黑泽还来不及转换情绪，心不在焉地听他说着话，这时他看到前方不远处有个冰淇淋车，顺势说道：“你坐在这儿等我一下，我去买个冰淇淋犒劳犒劳你。” “好啊～”安达笑着说。 黑泽立马起身走向冰淇淋车。其实买冰淇淋倒是其次，最重要的是他想一个人静一静，消化一下男友是警察这个晴天霹雳。  
“老板，来两个抹茶冰淇淋。”  
“好嘞，一共20元，现金还是手机支付？”  
“手机，付好了。”黑泽边说边给老板看了一眼。  
“好的，欢迎下次再来～”  
黑泽手拿着两个冰淇淋，长长的呼了一口气，调整好情绪，然后面带微笑地朝安达走过去，“来，给你。”黑泽笑着把抹茶冰淇淋递给了安达。  
“谢谢～”安达边说边接过冰淇淋，开心的吃起来。  
两人正吃着，安达突然提议：“咱俩来张自拍吧？”  
“好啊。”黑泽说。  
安达立马拿出手机，开始跟黑泽摆出各种表情。原本还有一点不安的黑泽，被安达这么一弄，慢慢地转移了注意力，暂时把担心压了下去。安达靠在黑泽的肩膀上，把拍好的照片给他看，两人一边吃着冰淇淋一边有说有笑。黑泽用头靠了一下安达的小脑袋，指着前面说：“咱们去玩儿会儿前面的娃娃机怎么样？”  
“好啊，看咱俩谁抓得多！输的人就学猪叫！”安达兴奋地说，然后起身向娃娃机跑去，黑泽笑着跟在后面。两人来到娃娃机前，安达自告奋勇先来抓，但抓了好几次，一只娃娃都没抓上来，这让他有点生气，微微撅起了嘴。看着安达撅着小嘴生气的模样，黑泽笑了起来，心里呐喊着：他怎么连生气都这么可爱啊～  
安达看到黑泽在笑，以为在嘲笑自己手残，便转过身：“你居然笑我，那你来试试，我不信你能抓上来。”他把位置让了出来。 黑泽没有解释为什么笑，相反他还挺喜欢看安达气鼓鼓的小脸的，笑得更灿烂地开始操作娃娃机。

三下五除二，黑泽很快就抓到了一只巴掌大的小兔子玩偶，不过还没等炫耀，天空中突然出现一声“抓小偷啊！”。只见一名年轻女子从两人旁边跑过，追着紧前头的小偷，边跑边喊“抓小偷啊！”。安达见状立马大声喊道：“站住！”随即朝着小偷的方向飞奔而去。黑泽看到追出去的安达，立刻把玩偶放进裤子口袋里，也追了上去。

在前面死命跑的小偷，看到警察竟然在追他，立马慌了起来，边跑边推倒路边的东西，给安达制造障碍。但这难不倒安达，他灵活度一向很好，轻巧的避开了飞来的障碍。而且他从小就擅长跑步，就读警察学院时体测成绩是年年第一，所以很快就缩短了与小偷之间的距离。此时正值下班时段，路上增多的人群挡住了黑泽的视线，被迫减慢速度，落在了后面。

终于，小偷跑到了一处死胡同，安达在他身后停了下来，边喘着粗气边说：“跑啊，接着跑啊！我看你能跑到哪儿去！”小偷眼看自己没了退路，索性一不做二不休，从兜里掏出一把折叠刀，一边耍着花刀一边冲安达喊：“来啊，来啊！”话音刚落，安达一脚踢到小偷的手腕上。随着啊的一声，刀飞了出去，被踢疼的小偷咧着嘴捂着手腕。安达见状立马上去制服小偷，结果刚一伸出手臂，小偷立刻又从另一侧兜里掏出一把折叠刀，准备反击。还好安达反应迅速，赶紧向旁边躲闪。穷途末路的小偷抓住安达躲闪后停顿的机会，朝着安达的胸口就踹了过去，安达赶紧用手臂挡住那一脚，但重心不稳，向后退了好几步，小偷赶紧趁此机会，举起刀，飞快地朝安达刺去。

说时迟那时快，刚刚赶到的黑泽大步流星地跑到小偷身后，一脚踢到了他的肋骨上，把小偷踢倒在地，刀也随之掉落下来。黑泽见状赶紧朝倒在地上哼哼唧唧的小偷走去，想给他几个拳头，但没想到狡猾的小偷忍着痛抓起离自己不远的刀，往前猛地一探，划破了他的右臂。黑泽来不及反应被刀划伤，疼得啊了一声，赶紧捂住伤口。安达没想到黑泽会受伤，他立马冲上去给了小偷一脚，把他踢倒在地。安达怕小偷还有刀，便不给他喘息的机会，先把折叠刀踢远，然后边掏手铐边蹲下去，用膝盖压住小偷的身体，弯过其双臂，用手铐铐住手腕。

制服小偷后，安达赶紧来到黑泽身旁，只见黑泽坐在地上，左手捂住伤口，手指缝都是血。  
安达看到黑泽这个样子无比担心，忙问道：“黑泽，你怎么样？还好吗？”  
“啊，疼，嘶。”黑泽疼得直吸气，额头上渗出一层冷汗。  
“给我看看，给我看看！”安达带着微不可闻的哭腔，把黑泽满手是血的左手拿开，只见他的右臂被划出一道长口子，流了很多血，并且还在继续往外渗血。安达见此情形又气又急，气自己因一时疏忽害黑泽受伤，急是着急黑泽的伤势。安达不再耽误时间，他扶起黑泽，边给同事打电话让他们带走小偷，边搀扶着黑泽赶往附近的医院包扎伤口。

到了医院，医生清理着黑泽的伤口，安达则在一旁担心地看着，黑泽看到安达着急的模样心里说不出的温暖，为了不让安达担心，硬撑着没喊疼。还好只是皮外伤，医生很快就处理好了伤口，两人谢过医生后离开诊室，取完药来到医院大厅。 安达左手拎着药，右手搀扶着黑泽慢慢往前走。突然黑泽停在原地，嘶地一声吸气道：“啊嘶，好疼啊！” 这一声可吓到了安达，他赶紧低头去查看黑泽的伤势，急切地问道：“怎么样，是不是碰到伤口了？”他一边问一边反复查看黑泽受伤的右臂。 突然头顶处传来噗呲一声，黑泽没忍住笑了出来，安达这才反应过来是黑泽在逗自己。知道被耍的安达立马直起身，刚想发火，却看到黑泽笑着从兜里掏出一个巴掌大的小兔子玩偶，举到了他的面前：“亲爱的，抓娃娃我赢了哟～不过咱就不惩罚了，直接给胜者来个奖励怎么样？比如亲亲？” 看着黑泽手里的娃娃，安达不禁说道：“黑泽，你真是……”然后无奈地笑了出来。黑泽看自己终于把安达逗笑，自己也笑了起来，两人就这样看着对方傻笑着，仿佛时间都停在了这一刻。 这时安达突然笑着说：“好吧，满足你。”随即亲了一下他的脸颊。 黑泽愣住了，眼睛瞪大，不敢置信的看着安达。他原本只是想逗安达开心，但没想到他真的亲了自己，此刻的他内心放起了烟花。 安达看到他的样子笑着说：“咱们走吧。”然后挽上黑泽的左手。此时沉浸在喜悦当中的黑泽扬起嘴角，跟着安达一起朝医院大门走去。

八

俩人来到黑泽家的楼下，黑泽本想让安达进去陪自己待一会儿，但突然到来的任务让安达不得不离开。黑泽虽然遗憾安达不能留下来陪自己，但还是乖乖地上了楼。刚一进门，六角就看到缠着绷带的黑泽，大吃一惊的他赶紧上前搀扶：“哥，你这是怎么了？怎么白天出去还好好儿的，晚上回来手就伤了？”黑泽把事情的大致经过告诉了六角。  
听完后六角有点儿疑惑：“哥，你自己就是贼，为啥会帮别人抓小偷啊？这不是你的风格啊？”  
本来黑泽不想告诉六角安达是警察的，因此故意模糊了一些细节，但看六角这么不好糊弄，而且还是搭档，所以犹豫了一下还是和盘托出。 结果当六角听到“安达是警察”这五个字时，眼珠子差点儿瞪出来：“什么？你说什么？你那个叫安达的男朋友是个警察？”  
“对”  
“还对？哥，你疯啦？敢跟警察谈恋爱？”  
“我也是今天才知道的。”  
“那你接下来打算怎么办？”  
“我不知道，但我喜欢他，想跟他在一起。”  
听到黑泽这么说，六角震惊无比：“哥，你是不是疯了？你见过猫跟老鼠谈恋爱的吗？”  
“你就当我疯了吧。”黑泽无奈道。  
六角被黑泽的回答噎得说不出话，生气的回了屋。

第二天，面露不悦的六角带着气帮黑泽换药，涂药的时候疼得黑泽直叫唤。六角听着黑泽喊疼依然嘴上不饶人：“现在知道喊疼啦，当时干嘛逞英雄啊。”  
“安达当时那么危险，我必须得逞这个英雄，要不然受伤的就是他了。嘶，你轻点儿涂！”  
“哥，我就不明白了，世界上那么多男人，你干嘛偏偏找一个警察啊？偷保险库的贼跟一个警察谈恋爱，你觉得这像话吗？”  
“我知道这很荒唐，但我已经喜欢上安达了，确切的说是一见钟情。而且从我们认识到确立关系再到交往，就我和他相处的这些日子来看，他不像是已经知道我身份的样子。况且我不会掉以轻心的，我会藏好不让他知道。”  
“可是你能藏一辈子吗？如果他知道了，你该怎么办？”  
“……”黑泽说不出话来。是啊，自己不能瞒他一辈子，安达迟早都会知道。  
“先走一步看一步吧，但至少现在我还不想放弃。不过你放心，如果他知道了，我不会牵连你的。”  
“你觉得我是怕连累到自己才会这么担心嘛？我把你当成我亲哥一样，你会希望自己的亲哥玩火自焚吗？  
黑泽无言以对。

其实六角一直是个苦孩子，从小家里穷，和妈妈相依为命，好不容易长大该尽孝了，结果妈妈得了重病，需要大笔的手术费。为此他修了学去打工，可就算自己连轴转的打工，也根本凑不出来那么多钱。机缘巧合之下他遇到了黑泽，并和他搭档干起了偷保险库的行当。黑泽对他很好，不仅给了他容身之处，还把每次得来钱的90%都给了他。而他也渐渐地把黑泽当成自己的亲哥哥一样看待。看着黑泽就这么沦陷，六角心里说不出来的着急。

接下来的几分钟，两人都没再说话，六角板着脸给黑泽系好了绷带，此时一个“叮咚”声打破了沉默的气氛。六角起身走向大门：“谁啊？”，打开门后他定住了，没想到来的人是安达。六角之前无意中在黑泽手机上瞥到过他的照片，所以知道安达长什么样。 此时的他内心有些慌乱，而拎着袋子的安达笑着向他问好：“你好，我叫安达，请问这是黑泽家吗？” 六角也赶紧打招呼：“你好，快请进。”边说边把门开大让安达进来。黑泽一看是安达来了，而且还带来好多东西，心里又惊又喜。 一旁的六角见此情形，瞬间觉得脑门儿亮了不少，赶紧说道：“黑泽哥，我有点儿事先出去一下，你们聊。”说完赶紧离开了房间。

此时安达换好拖鞋朝黑泽走过去，边把东西放桌上边问道：“黑泽，你怎么样，好些了吗？”  
“嗯，好多了。你怎么突然来了，不是说要加班吗？”  
“任务提前结束，我就赶紧过来了，专程来照顾你。”  
听到安达说专程来照顾自己，黑泽开心地笑了。  
“刚才匆忙出去的是谁啊？你朋友？”  
“奥，他叫六角，是我室友，刚才帮我换药来着。”  
“室友啊，长得还挺帅的。听他叫你黑泽哥，你俩关系挺亲的吧？”  
黑泽似乎听出了一点不寻常的味道，随即坏笑道：“我怎么好像闻到了一股酸味啊？吃醋啦？”  
“去你的，谁吃醋了。”安达像被说中了什么似的，赶紧否认道。  
黑泽早就发现安达特别容易害羞脸红，此时他脸颊微红的样子全部尽收黑泽眼底，心里不禁感叹道：连他吃醋我都觉得这么可爱，我真是没救了！  
看着黑泽一直盯着自己，害羞的安达赶紧转移话题：“你看，我从超市买了好多东西，都是对你恢复伤势有帮助的，今天我就给你露一手，让你尝尝我的手艺。”安达笑容满面的说。  
“好啊，不过我嘴可是很刁的哦～”

安达笑了一下便没再理会黑泽，开始在厨房里忙活起来。随着最后一道菜被摆好位置，安达冲客厅喊到：“吃饭啦～” 黑泽听到声音立马来到餐桌前，他看着这一桌丰盛的菜肴不禁瞪大眼睛：“哇塞，四菜一汤，安达你也太牛了吧！”  
“哈哈小意思，这都是我的拿手菜，快坐下尝尝吧。”  
两人就坐后，黑泽突然面露难色地抬起右手：“可我受伤了拿不了筷子哎～”其实黑泽左右手都能做事，但他怎么能错过让安达喂他吃饭的好机会呢？所以又语带撒娇地说：“要不你喂我吧。”  
安达看出了他的心思，笑着说：“好，来张嘴，啊～”安达边说边夹起其中一道菜送到了黑泽嘴里。 黑泽立刻两眼放光：“哇，好吃哎！你这手艺跟饭店大厨有一拼啊！” “哪有那么夸张，你喜欢吃就好。”安达害羞道。

黑泽正开心地吃着，安达突然有些怅然若失地看向黑泽：“你当时不应该跟来的。”  
黑泽不以为意道：“还好我当时及时赶到，要不然你就受伤了。”  
听着这句话的安达若有所思地看着他。黑泽见他盯着自己看，便问道：“干嘛一直盯着我，难道我已经这么秀色可餐了吗？” 听到这句安达笑了，随即很快收敛起笑容，有些认真的说：“要不，我不当警察了好不好？” 黑泽听得一脸懵：“嗯？”他没搞懂安达为何突然这么说。 安达像是意识到了什么，赶紧说道：“不是，我的意思是说不想让我的爱人因为我再受伤了。” 黑泽张开的嘴突然闭上，嘴角忍不住上扬：“爱人？”抓住重点的黑泽笑着看着他。 果不其然，安达脸又红了，随即给黑泽塞进一大勺饭菜：“吃都堵不上你的嘴～”得逞的黑泽心情更好了，美滋滋地看着安达。

安达被盯得不好意思，赶紧说：“你瞧你，胡子拉碴的，忘刮了？”黑泽一听赶紧用左手摸了摸，明显感到下巴上有好多冒出来的小胡茬儿。 黑泽是体毛旺盛的体质，只要一天没刮，细小的胡茬儿就会找上门儿来。他本来想等换完药再去刮，但是安达突然的到来让他忘记刮胡子了。而且因为太开心，以至于黑泽忘了自己现在是个什么形象，经安达这一提醒，他才想起来。不过黑泽没有面露窘色，他灵机一动，又把受伤的右手抬了起来，装可怜道：“我也想刮啊，这不是受伤了吗，不如你再帮帮我呗？” 安达无奈地摇摇头：“好～吃完我帮你。”

吃完饭的两人来到了卫生间，安达先打开水龙头，帮黑泽清洗下巴周围，接着往手上挤了两下啫喱开始揉搓，然后他让黑泽对着自己，开始把泡沫往他脸上抹。都涂好后安达把手上的泡沫冲洗下去，拿起了刮胡刀。

两人本就离得近，但安达怕锋利的刀片会刮伤黑泽，所以又往前挪了一小步，这下两人之间的距离变成了半个拳头大小。安达的眼睛集中在黑泽被涂满泡沫的部位，小心翼翼地动着刮胡刀，手法相当温柔。慢慢地，大部分泡沫都刮下去了，过程中黑泽一直温柔地注视着近在咫尺的安达。这时他抬起双手，慢慢环住了安达的腰。被环住的安达，突然停住拿着刮胡刀的手，抬眼对上了黑泽的眼睛，两人在这暧昧的气氛中注视着彼此。突然黑泽往前一探头，闭上眼亲吻安达柔软的嘴唇。突然被吻住的安达眼神一滞，像是决定了什么一样，缓缓闭上双眼，回应起黑泽的吻，而在回吻的同时他的双手也慢慢地伸向黑泽的脖子，轻轻环住。黑泽见安达回应了自己，腰上的双手便抱得更紧，二人的身体紧紧地贴在一起。

两人动情的亲吻着，不时发出细微的啧啧亲吻声。突然，一道门铃声打破了二人世界，安达赶紧回过神来，两人松开彼此。一时间二人都被这突如其来的铃声弄得有点不知所措，不约而同地发出几声咳嗽来缓解尴尬。安达赶紧挥了挥手，用大拇指指向旁边，不好意思地说：“那个，我去开门。”然后头也不回地走出卫生间。看着安达如此慌张的可爱模样，黑泽不禁扬起了嘴角，左手不自觉地抚摸着嘴唇，回味着刚刚那一吻。

安达慌张地来到门口，深呼吸，然后打开门，原来是六角回来了。他刚想让开位置让六角进来，结果六角盯着他的脸，满脸疑惑的说道：“安达哥，你脸上那几个白沫子是什么东西？” 安达没反应过来，用手摸了摸六角手指的方向，结果恍然大悟。原来刚才接吻时，黑泽脸上还剩下的一点啫喱泡沫沾到了自己的脸上。 他脸唰地一下红了，赶紧边擦边解释：“奥，奥，这个啊，这个……” 安达一时想不出来合适的解释，正卡着壳呢，只听身后的黑泽走过来说：“刚才我让安达帮我刮胡子来着，刮的时候我逗他来着，这些是我抹上的。”

黑泽本来还在卫生间回味着刚刚的吻，开心的看向镜子中的自己，结果看到脸上还有泡沫，突然想起安达也沾上了，而且又听到安达被六角追问的声音，所以赶紧出去帮忙解围。安达听到黑泽的解释顺着话头儿说下去：“额，对，刚才我俩闹来着，着急给你开门忘洗了。哈哈，哈哈。”

六角本来还疑惑着，但看着两人之间那微妙的气氛、安达泛红的脸颊和黑泽得意的神情，心里一下就明白了。他心想：看来我回来的真不是时候啊！ 不过他看破不说破，三人一起来到了客厅，安达说：“我做了饭，六角你也吃点吧。” 话音刚落，安达的手机来电话了，他接起电话：“好，好，我马上就到。” 然后对黑泽说：“突然来了紧急任务，我得走了，你好好休息，我明天再来看你。”  
“嗯，快去吧，注意安全。”  
“好”安达跟六角也道过别后，就跑出了大门。  
黑泽来到窗边温柔地看向楼下，只见安达飞奔着跑出了小区。六角看着黑泽，无奈道：“哥，我见过你之前谈恋爱是什么样，但从来没见过你现在这个样子，看来你是真的动心了。我知道现在劝什么也没用了，但我还是想跟你说，别陷太深，要不然最后受伤的是你自己。”黑泽听着六角的话，心里暖暖的，笑而不语地点点头。

安达一跑出小区门就在拐角处停了下来，刚刚那通电话只是一个垃圾电话，并不是什么任务。他只是想借此机会离开黑泽家，一个人静一静。

回到家的安达脱下衣服进到浴室，他面向打开的喷头，仰头闭着眼，让喷出的热水打在脸上。这时两人接吻的画面又在他脑子里出现，他赶紧低头用手抹了把脸，把已经湿了的头发往后拢。睁开眼后，他看着镜子里的自己不禁自言自语道：“安达，你当时为什么要那样？”此刻他的内心突然蹦出一个答案：“你喜欢上他了！”安达被这个答案吓到了，他猛烈地摇着头，对着镜子里的自己反驳道：“不！我没有！我只是一时昏了头，才会那样的。对，没错，昏了头！”


	4. 9-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想平安夜一起更🚗的，但是写不完了，还是先更到9-10吧。🚗如果明天能写完就明天发，要是写不完，那就有缘再见😂
> 
> 写在前面：故事脑洞来自韩国早年的一部同名反转剧，Eric和韩智慧演的，20多分钟的小短剧。内容会有改变，我保证结局是he！
> 
> 剧情是虚构的，如果喜欢的话我很感激，不过不喜欢也没关系，彼此尊重就好。楼主本身是个不爱写东西的人，所以文笔有限，还请观看的姐妹多多包涵。
> 
> 警匪AU
> 
> 前期黑泽视角多一些，后期安达视角多一些
> 
> HE（🚗会有的）
> 
> 安达：警察
> 
> 黑泽：大盗
> 
> 六角：搭档
> 
> 剧情梗概：安达是一名刚入职一年的警察，这天刚过完24岁生日，就接到了一项重要任务：抓住多年在逃的保险库大盗黑泽。
> 
> 黑泽是个偷盗技术高超的保险库大盗，不论保险库设计得多精妙，都逃不过黑泽的手掌心。这天又干完一票的他，机缘巧合之下与警察安达相识，没想到本应是水火不容的两个人，竟然在一起了。

九

安达今年24岁，警校毕业，因为学习成绩优异、长得帅、身材好，大学时就是学霸校草级别的人物，一毕业就来到警局工作。他性格好、工作能力强、不怕苦不怕累，只花了一年时间就从警员升级为一队副队长。  
这天，安达正在电脑前整理案件资料，队长走了过来，拍拍他的肩膀：“安达，头儿找咱俩去趟办公室。”  
“新任务？”  
“不知道，不过应该是，看样子还挺重要的。”说话的人是一队的队长柘植，他比安达大两岁。为人正直、工作能力强，虽然是队长，但不摆架子，平易近人，队员们都很喜欢他。入职以来他帮了安达很多，俩人也比较投脾气，有时候心情不好了他也会找柘植帮忙开导，对安达来说柘植是个不可多得的搭档和朋友。  
  
两人很快来到浦部部长的办公室门外，敲了敲门，一声请进从办公室飘出。两人进来后就看到浦部部长正在低头写着文件，只见他头也没抬地说道：“你俩先坐。”两人坐下后，部长把刚好写完的文件合起来放到一边。然后他抬起头，放下笔，摘下眼镜并露出微笑，双手交叉着对他们二人说道：“柘植，安达，这回找你们来呢，是有个重要的任务要指派给你们。”  
“什么任务？”两人异口同声道。  
“前段时间那起悬而未决的保险库盗窃案你们了解吗？”安达和柘植点了点头。他们虽然不是主要侦办人员，但是早就有耳闻。  
“这回总算是有了进展，经过我们技术人员的不懈努力，终于找到了一点蛛丝马迹。”说完，浦部部长从桌上的文件收纳盒中抽出两个文件，摆到了安达和柘植的面前。  
“这个号称神之手的保险库大盗，全名叫黑泽优一，今年28岁，体育大学毕业，父母是普通职员，家境算是中产。”两人一边听着部长介绍，一边翻看着手里的文件。  
“另一个是他的搭档，叫六角祐太，家境一直都不是很好，与母亲相依为命。因为母亲生病，所以大学休学后，机缘巧合下跟黑泽一起开始盗取保险库。两人作案的频率虽然不高，但从没失过手，每次作案都计划得相当缜密，有时失主甚至两三天后才发现保险库被盗。除此之外，最要命的是两人逃掉后会就此消失一段时间，并把身份信息进行更换，这就导致我们后续的侦查工作无法顺利开展。  
所以，结合两人的作案特点，采取以往的抓捕方式并不合适。我们经过开会讨论，决定采用迂回战术，派一名警察当卧底，去接近黑泽取得他的信任，随时找寻机会实施抓捕。经过筛选，我们决定由安达来当负责接近他，柘植负责统筹全局并进行协助。”  
  
安达听到自己被指派的任务，心里既兴奋又忐忑。突然，部长意味深长地看向他：“安达啊，这次呢，你可能得做好牺牲自己的准备，不过别害怕，不是牺牲性命，而是牺牲色相。”刚才还很兴奋的安达，顿时一头雾水，眼睛不自觉地瞪大。  
部长接着说：“我们呢，想从感情这一块儿下手，因为情侣关系会比朋友关系更牢固，更容易取得信任。但是在调查的过程中，我们发现黑泽喜欢男人。对比过他的几个前任的特点后，我们发现他喜欢面相干净清秀的男孩子，而在警局中，安达你的外在条件是非常符合的，而且你的工作能力很强，这是有目共睹的，所以我们才会选择让你来当卧底去接近他。”安达消化着部长的话，脸上有点难为情。  
部长看出了他的异样，立马说：“我知道这有点强人所难，但是这个案子非常重要，我们必须抓住他，不仅给失主一个交代，也维护了警方的形象，正了社会风气。而能否顺利地拿下他，这次的行动非常关键。”安达点点头。  
见安达点头，部长松了一口气：“安达，你不要有心理负担，主要的目的是建立起感情，取得他的信任，不会让你假戏真做的。执行任务时，你就把他想象成女孩子。如果过程中遇到任何问题，要及时反应，大家一起出谋划策解决问题。”安达又点了点头。  
“这次的任务比较艰巨，你们俩和队员们回去好好准备准备，具体的计划和细节咱们明天再开会讨论。”部长说完，面带微笑地站起来，双手分别拍了拍安达和柘植的肩膀：“我看好你们！”。然后冲安达露出“你一定会圆满完成任务、我信任你”的眼神。  
  
出了办公室的安达面色有些凝重，步子也随之慢了下来。柘植看出了安达的不安，忙拍了拍他：“没事吧？”  
安达马上回过神来，尴尬的笑着：“没事儿，就是有点紧张，毕竟第一次接这么重大的任务。”  
柘植笑着宽慰他：“你别有太大的心理负担，虽然是卧底，但你就当它是个普通任务，放平心态就好。再说了，还有我呢，出了什么问题随时跟我说，我会全力协助你的。”  
安达听着这些话很欣慰：“我知道了，谢谢你，队长。”  
  
回到家后，安达给自己放了缸热水，他想好好泡个澡，放松放松。躺在浴缸里，安达开始回想起部长的话，尤其是那句“把对方当成女孩子就行”，他不禁在内心苦笑：原来他以为我是在抗拒同性恋啊。  
  
对安达来说，性取向并不是个问题，因为他也喜欢男人，真正让他感到顾虑的是他还没谈过恋爱。  
安达很小的时候就知道自己喜欢的是男孩子，不过他没有公开说过，只告诉了自己的两三个铁瓷。他知道自己很受欢迎，尤其到了情人节，总会收到好多女生送来的巧克力，以至于外人总觉得他肯定谈过八百次恋爱了。但真正了解他的朋友都知道，他的感情经历一直是零。  
  
究其原因，是他一直没遇到那个让自己心动的人。之前有过有好感的人，但都仅限于好感，算不上心动。他朋友总说他这个要求太高了，调侃他注孤生。他虽然会一笑了之，但有时也觉得这个要求是不是真的有点高呢？但想归想，他并没有改变自己的想法，去随便找一个人先交往着，他觉得这样对自己和对方都非常不尊重。结果这么一拖就拖到了大学毕业。现在又因为工作的关系，每天忙得连轴转，连谈恋爱这个想法都没有了，所以直到现在他都是母胎单身。而且就现在的安达来说，年岁越长，他对初恋就越谨慎越重视，他不想随随便便的就找个人谈恋爱，他希望初恋是两个人两情相悦、水到渠成，而不是像现在这样执行任务、逢场作戏。  
  
安达想了很多，最后想得烦了，一拍脑门儿对自己说：“安达，你现在怎么这么矫情？你是个警察，做好自己的本职工作，顺利完成任务才是第一位的。不把它当成第一次谈恋爱不就好了，就当是个初恋练习，为以后作准备呗。”给自己打完气，安达的心情稍稍平复下来。  
  
接下来的两个礼拜，安达、柘植和所有一队队员都为这次的行动做着准备，他们先是制定计划，然后开始秘密跟踪黑泽，摸清他的动态后开始行动，先来了场电梯相遇的戏码。对于安达来说，虽然见过黑泽的照片，但当真的看到真人时，他还是有点紧张的，毕竟第一次执行卧底任务，他怕自己演得不像把事情搞砸。但当他第一次近距离接触到黑泽时，内心却生出一种从未有过的感觉，心跳有些加快，但他只当是第一次当卧底有点紧张罢了，并没有深究这个奇妙的感觉是什么。 这次的任务顺利完成，之后他们又先后制造了书店偶遇和餐厅相遇，安达也不负众望，成功和黑泽确立了恋爱关系。  
  
到目前为止，计划进行地很顺利，但对于安达的身份，队里一直有不同的意见。大多数队员包括队长柘植都认为，如果告诉黑泽安达是警察，肯定会让其有所戒备，前功尽弃。但安达和其他几个队员却觉得，身为警察，职业习惯是很难隐藏的，黑泽是贼，肯定会更容易察觉出来，与其让他猜到，还不如先发制人。虽然比较冒险，但在这一礼拜的聊天中，安达对于黑泽的态度是有把握的，所以安达觉得这个险可以冒。  
  
还好，安达赌对了。  
  
本来一切都在计划中稳步进行，可是抓小偷这个意外事件让事情出现了转折。安达没想到小偷这么狡猾，差点儿划伤他。他更没想到黑泽会救他并因此受伤。看着黑泽受伤的手臂和逗自己笑时故作轻松的笑容，安达的内心又生起跟第一次遇到黑泽时一样的那种的感觉。  
  
在黑泽家照顾他时，安达看着黑泽缠着绷带的手臂，脑子一热，直接就在饭桌上说出不干警察了好不好这句话。虽然赶紧找借口把黑泽糊弄过去了，但他糊弄不了自己，他内心大声的质问自己：你在胡说八道些什么啊？安达！  
  
后来给黑泽刮胡子时，两人的嘴唇近在咫尺，他的指尖可以感受到黑泽的鼻息，这暧昧的气氛让他心跳逐渐加快，如此近距离的接触让他好不容易平静的心又起了波澜，那种奇妙的感觉比前两次来得更加猛烈。  
而黑泽把手搭在他腰上的这个动作则让他彻底呆住，他停下拿着刮胡刀的手，抬眼看向黑泽的眼睛。黑泽那柔情似水充满爱意的眼神，在他心上拨开一道道涟漪，嘴角的微笑撩动着他的心弦，心跳得更快。而突如其来的吻，则把安达的大脑炸得一片空白，这是他的初吻，他幻想过无数次初吻的场景，却没料到会是现在这种样子，不过他觉得还不赖。  
黑泽温柔的吻和温热的鼻息，让他的脑子蹦出一个想法：我想要回吻这个人。他笨拙的回应黑泽，双臂慢慢伸向黑泽，环住他的脖子，他想离眼前的人得更近、吻得更深。他暂时忘记了自己的身份，沉浸在这缠绵的吻里。  
还好六角的出现及时打断了这幅画面，也让安达把早已飞到九霄云外的理智拉了回来。离开黑泽家后他一直在想，自己为什么会这样，明明告诉自己是逢场作戏，执行任务，可为什么自己的心开始不受控制了呢？我难道喜欢上他了？  
  
这一吻之后，安达的工作状态也受到了影响，时常心不在焉，其他人都以为他是压力太大了，但细心的柘植觉察到了安达的不对劲儿。 周五，晚上九点，办公室里只剩下安达和柘植两个人还在加班。柘植看办公室里没别人了，觉得时机不错，就对安达说：“安达，今天先到这儿吧，走，咱俩喝一杯去。”  
  
两人来到经常去的一家饭馆，要了常点的饭菜和两瓶啤酒。正在吃的时候，柘植一边吃着菜一边装作不经意地问道：“安达，你最近是不是有什么心事啊？”  
安达听到柘植的话，夹菜的手顿了一下，尴尬的笑道：“没有啊，为什么这么问？”  
“我看你最近总是心不在焉的，老是发呆，有时候别人叫你好几声你才能听见。按你的个性来讲，十有八九是有心事了。可以跟我说说吗，我帮你参谋参谋。”  
安达听着柘植的话，心里有点暖，但也害怕起来。要在平常，他肯定就跟柘植说了，但是现在这种情况他犹豫起来，不知道该不该跟柘植倾诉。他想了想，然后换上一脸轻松的笑容，说道：“哈，哪儿有啊，我能有什么心事啊，就是最近压力有点大而已，没事儿的。”边说边拿起酒杯侧过头喝酒，不让他看到自己的表情，试图掩饰内心的慌张。  
“是因为黑泽吗？”  
“噗……咳咳咳，咳咳咳咳咳……”安达没想到柘植会突然提起黑泽，一下子呛住了。  
柘植赶忙抽出几张餐巾纸递给他，安达一边接过一边擦着洒在桌面上的酒。  
“我说中了对吗？”  
安达继续低头擦着桌子，并没有接话。  
  
柘植看他不愿意说也不强求，但看反应，他知道自己猜对了。于公于私，他都不希望——自己的后辈、搭档、好友——安达受到伤害，所以趁他现在还没有陷得太深，柘植觉得自己有必要拉他一把，于是对安达说道：“没事，你不愿意说我就不追问了。不过我想告诉你，一名合格的卧底，最重要的一点就是要时刻记住自己的身份，等到了分别的那一天，你就会明白，这一点对你、对对方、对所有人都是好事。”  
安达默默地听着，擦桌子的手慢了下来，他还是盯着桌子，开口道：“队长，你真的想多了，我就只是压力大而已，休息两天就好了。”然后他抬起头，对上柘植的眼睛：“不过，对于你刚刚说的那一点我明白了，你放心我会记住的。”说完，安达抿嘴笑了一下。  
  
柘植见安达这么说也就不再多言，两人心照不宣地碰了一下酒杯，仰头喝了下去。

十

一晃眼，三个月过去了，在这期间，黑泽除了每天上下班外就是和安达见面、约会，并没有开始为下一次行动做任何准备。  
见黑泽一直不提行动的事，六角等不下去了，这天晚上，他和黑泽在家吃泡面，犹豫了一下开始问道：“哥，你最近踩点儿踩得怎么样？”  
“……”黑泽的手顿了一下，又把刚夹上来的面放了回去，试探道：“六角，你打算一直干这行吗？”  
“哥，你什么意思？”  
“我觉得，一直这么下去也不是事儿，虽然我是有目的的在上班，但这几个月下来，我觉得这种朝九晚五的稳定生活还挺不错的。要不你也回去上学吧，你母亲那边现在也不用太担心，医生不是说伯母现在的病情比较稳定了吗。学费跟医药费你不用愁，我会帮你的。”  
六角听完这番话人都傻了，放下碗筷，不可思议地伸出左手，放在了黑泽的额头上，又把右手放在了自己的额头上，皱着眉头说道：“你也没烧啊，怎么开始说胡话了？”  
黑泽放下筷子，看着六角：“六角，我是认真的。”  
“哥，你这是怎么了？怎么突然转性了？”  
“我就是觉得比起追求刺激，平凡的生活也挺好的。”说完黑泽吸溜了一口面，边嚼边说道。  
“哥，是不是因为安达你才这么想的？”  
“对，自从遇见他后，我就不想再干下去了。”黑泽想着安达，嘴角微微上扬。  
看着黑泽一想到安达就流露出的幸福模样，六角是真心替他高兴。其实他也不想一辈子都干这行，要不是因为母亲的手术费太贵负担不起，他现在没准儿正在某个公司实习，也过着普通人的生活。还好，现在母亲的病情趋于稳定，所以对于黑泽的提议他很认同。  
“哥，看来这个安达哥还真是有一套，把你拴得死死的，居然都能让你转了性。不过你说的对，一直干下去终究不是个事儿，现在母亲病情稳定，你也有了安达在怀，我也是时候考虑考虑回去上学的事了。”  
两人算是达成了共识。  
接下来的一个月里，六角为重回校园做着准备，这天他正在图书馆看专业课的书，一通电话突然打来，来电人是母亲的主治医生，六角感觉不妙，忙接起电话：“喂，医生，出什么事了？”  
“六角，你赶快来医院一趟，你母亲现在情况不太好。”  
“什么？！我马上过去！”六角赶紧把书装进背包，飞奔着跑出图书馆。  
30分钟后，六角气喘吁吁地跑进医院，直奔母亲所在的病房。当他到达时，只见母亲躺在病床上，身上插着管子，旁边又多了两个医疗设备。六角看着母亲，心里万分焦急，他忙抓住旁边主治医生的双臂：“医生，我妈这是怎么了？你不是说她的病情已经稳定了吗？怎么突然变成这样了？”  
医生一边松开他的手一边冷静地说：“六角，咱们去办公室谈。” 两人来到办公室，坐定后，医生开口道：“六角，之前你母亲的病确实已经稳定，但因为她年纪比较大，又卧床太久，比较容易引起感染。虽然我们极力的用药物在控制，但还是因为感染让病情出现了反复。”  
六角一听眼泪都下来了：“医生，我妈现在该怎么办？她不会好不了了吧？”  
“六角，你先别急，针对你母亲的情况呢，我们开了个会，决定再做一次手术，把病灶控制住并针对感染做相关处理。这个手术的风险不是很高，做完后再加上后续护理顺利的话，你母亲就能彻底康复了，出院只是时间问题。”  
当六角听到母亲是有希望痊愈的时候，着实松了一口气，然而医生的下一句话，让他刚松的气又压制回胸口：“不过手术费会比前几次要贵一些？”  
“需要多少钱？”  
“大概20万左右吧，到时候还要根据情况进行增减。”  
六角微低下头，沉默了三秒，随后站起身，拉着医生的手说：“好，我会尽快筹够手术费的。医生，我妈就拜托您了！请您一定要治好她！”  
“请你放心，治病救人是我们医生的职责，我和其他医护人员会尽最大的努力来医治你母亲的。”  
六角给医生鞠了一躬，然后走出了办公室。他来到母亲的床前，看着躺在病床上的母亲，他红了眼眶。他拿出手机，拨通了黑泽的号码。

黑泽接到电话后马不停蹄地赶到了医院，当他出现在住院病房门口时，看到六角坐在凳子上，双手正握着母亲的手，诺大的病房里只有六角和他母亲两个人，好不冷清凄凉。他走进去来到六角身旁，看着老人家身上插着管子，脸色苍白地躺在病床上的模样，不由地心里一酸。他把手放在六角的肩膀上，小声说：“六角，伯母现在怎么样？为什么病情突然严重了？”  
“哥，医生说是因为她的年龄比较大，又长时间卧床，导致感染，让病情出现反复，所以才成了现在这个样子。”六角轻声回答着。  
“哥，医生说只要再做一次手术，我妈就能康复了。但是……”六角顿住了，他不知道该怎么开口。  
黑泽见他吞吞吐吐的，赶紧问道：“但是什么？”  
六角一咬牙，转身面向黑泽：“但是手术费要20万。”  
黑泽听到这个数字，一下就明白了，六角是拿不出这么多钱的，而自己虽然吃穿不愁，却并没有什么存款，之前得来的钱也因为六角母亲的并和两人的日常开销花得差不多了，除了再干回老本行，别无他法。可是自从跟安达交往以后，他是真的不想再当贼了，他不想在面对安达时，总觉得自己带着污点，无法坦诚。  
六角带着哭腔恳求黑泽：“哥，你再帮我一次好吗？”  
“一定要做吗？”黑泽收回放在六角肩上的手，低下头轻声说道。  
“黑泽哥，我求求你，再做一次吧，最后一次！这次过后咱们就彻底收手！行吗？我求你了！哥！”六角已经泪流满面。  
黑泽看着六角，又转头看了看病床上的伯母，内心无比挣扎。  
六角面对黑泽的沉默，以为没戏了，双手捂住脸，小声地抽泣起来。  
长时间的沉默后，黑泽面色凝重道：“好，我帮你。”  
六角立刻抬起头来，对着黑泽哭道：“谢谢你，黑泽哥，谢谢！”其实六角何尝不知道黑泽在纠结什么，但是他没有办法，现在唯一能帮自己的人只有黑泽了。


	5. 11-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：故事脑洞来自韩国早年的一部同名反转剧，Eric和韩智慧演的，20多分钟的小短剧。内容会有改变，至于更新，我尽量在剧完结前写完😂（狂立flag）我保证结局是he！我会不定期的修文，让文章更好地呈现出来。
> 
> 剧情是虚构的，如果喜欢的话我很感激，不过不喜欢也没关系，彼此尊重就好。楼主本身是个不爱写东西的人，所以文笔有限，还请观看的姐妹多多包涵。
> 
> 警匪AU
> 
> 前期黑泽视角多一些，后期安达视角多一些
> 
> HE（🚗会有的）果然清水不适合我这个lsp
> 
> 安达：警察  
> 黑泽：大盗  
> 六角：搭档  
> 剧情梗概：安达是一名刚入职一年的警察，这天刚过完24岁生日，就接到了一项重要任务：抓住多年在逃的保险库大盗黑泽。  
> 黑泽是个偷盗技术高超的保险库大盗，不论保险库设计得多精妙，都逃不过黑泽的手掌心。这天又干完一票的他，机缘巧合之下与警察安达相识，没想到本应是水火不容的两个人，竟然在一起了。

十一

因为六角母亲的手术耽误不得，所以黑泽不得不加快速度，只用2天，基本上摸清了大厦的状况。两人把日子定在周日，二人分工依旧是黑泽负责盗保险库，六角负责连线指挥。  
周日当天，两人一直等到晚上10点才行动。黑泽跟以前一样，一身黑衣，戴上蒙脸帽，背着装工具的小包，在六角的指挥下穿过重重障碍，找到了保险库所在的位置。以往他都会花上1分钟端详即将打开的保险库外观，但这次不一样，他一来到保险库前，就解下小包，拿出工具贴在库门上，开始边听锁芯的声响边转动旋钮，一秒都没耽误。不过这一次的保险库有点儿不太好开，密码设置的有些复杂，他花了快10分钟才弄好。打开后，里面装了数十件珠宝首饰，他挑出最值钱的几个装进包里，然后迅速关上库门。  
就在他准备原路返回时，报警器却突然响起，这一响不仅让黑泽一惊，也让听筒那端的六角吓了一跳，他赶忙查看监控，结果屏幕上的一处赫然闪烁着红点。六角很疑惑，自己明明把所有线路都暂时掐断了，怎么还会有漏网之鱼呢？难道对方做了两手准备？他赶紧对黑泽说：“哥，看来对方做了两手准备，事不宜迟，我告诉你逃跑路线。”  
“好！”黑泽二话不说，照着六角的指示往前跑去。

不一会儿，大厦外传来警笛声，由远及近，声音越来越大，很快，大门处停了两三辆警车，不停闪烁的灯光把昏暗的一楼大厅染上一层红蓝相间的色彩。这时安达从第三辆车里下来，小跑到离大厅最近的警车后，举起手枪，对准大门。同时下来的还有三个同事，安达对他们使了个眼色，三名警察便纷纷朝相反方向跑去。  
一听到警笛声，已经跑到2楼楼梯处的黑泽立马刹住车蹲了下来，不敢再往下跑，此刻的他并不知道安达在场，满脑子都在想怎么逃走，心脏突突地跳，帽子下面渗出汗滴，他喘着粗气问六角：“六角，怎么回事？”  
六角极力压下不安，脑子里快速规划着逃跑路线：“哥，大门被警察堵住了，估计后门也有警察。这样吧，根据你现在所处的位置，你从左手边的窗户跳出去，出来后向右跑，看到一面矮墙后翻出去，我会把车开到那里。”  
黑泽听完，三步并作两步地爬上左手边的窗户跳了出去，安全落地后拔腿就跑，可还没跑出几米，就看见迎面朝自己跑来三个警察。黑泽一看形势不妙，趁他们还没站稳，他凌空两脚踢倒了面前的两个警察。第三个警察见此情形没有立马出手，而是举枪对着他，小心翼翼的和他周旋。但黑泽耽误不得，立刻飞起一脚踢飞了警察手里的枪，然后一个回旋踢，把警察踢倒在地。黑泽看三个人都倒在地上，便继续朝前跑去。

刚跑到大厦外墙拐角处，突然一个熟悉的声音从背后传来：“站住！”  
他慢慢地转过来，抬起头，双眼不禁瞪大，正举枪对准自己的人竟然真是安达！虽然早已猜到声音，但直到看见真人，黑泽才不得不相信自己猜对了。他僵在原地，如坠冰窟，他最害怕的一幕画面出现了：两人以警察和小偷的身份面对面。  
安达端着枪慢慢走向黑泽，嘴里念念有词：“现在我以意图盗窃保险库的罪名逮捕你，你有权保持沉默，有权聘请律……”师字还没说完，黑泽就把安达手里的枪踢飞了，但他小心地避开了安达的手，只踢到枪。安达见状赶紧去捡枪，可黑泽迅速朝地上的枪踢了一脚，枪立即滑出去好远。  
安达看着被踢远的枪怒火中烧，直起身朝黑泽挥出右拳。黑泽连忙闪身，躲过了这一拳。但安达借着力道，边半转身体边抬起左腿踢过去，黑泽连忙用手挡住，重心不稳地后退了几步。两人之间拉开了一些距离，站稳的黑泽心下不免焦急起来，耳机里传来信号太差导致的嘶啦嘶啦声，看来一时半刻是联系不上六角了，他在脑子里疯狂地设想脱身的办法。  
安达看他站在那儿没反应便不给他时间，直接冲过去，又一次挥拳出击。只见黑泽一个转身躲开了安达的出击，并用手推了他后背一下。惯性作用加上被推的这一下，让安达向前跌倒在地。黑泽带着歉意的眼神看着跌在地上的安达，虽然心疼但只能在心里说着对不起，便扭头跑掉。倒在地上的安达本可以立马起身去追黑泽，但不知为什么，他只是看着黑泽逃跑的背影，身体却没有任何行动。  
安达看着黑泽消失在黑夜中，对着漆黑一片的前方怅然若失。这时，方才被撂倒的那三个警察赶了过来，安达站起身，朝黑泽逃跑的方向说了一句：“晚了一步。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

翻过矮墙的黑泽看到了不远处六角停好的车，他马不停蹄地跑过去，顺利的进了车，关上车门后六角开足马力往前驶去。在车上六角边开车边说着话：“哥，我刚才看了看，他们应该是设置了一个双重保险，不关闭保险的话，柜门一开一合就会触发报警器。真没想到，这个大厦的安保居然会这么严密！”说完，车里一片安静，六角没等到黑泽的回应，连忙朝后视镜看去，只见黑泽早已摘下蒙脸帽，满头大汗地靠在后座椅背上，皱着眉头，出神地盯着前座椅背。  
因为大厦的外墙拐角处是监控死角，Wi-Fi信号也很弱，所以刚刚发生的一系列惊险的画面并没显示出来，打斗的声音进入耳机后也全是呲啦呲啦的声音，根本听不清，所以六角对刚才发生了什么并不知情。他满脸问号地叫道：“哥？哥？”连着叫了两声，黑泽才回过神来应答。  
“啊？你说什么？”  
“我说真没想到这个大厦的安保居然做了两手准备。”  
“嗯，是啊，不过也怪我，没调查充分。”  
“哥，你不要老把责任往自己身上揽好不好，说到底也是因为我才会变成这样的啊。”六角自责地从后视镜瞄黑泽，可黑泽又变回了刚才的模样。  
六角觉得有些不对劲：“哥，你怎么了？怎么从刚才开始就老是发呆啊？”  
“啊，没事儿，刚才太紧张，我只是暂时没缓过来而已。”  
六角一听，像泄了气的娃娃似的开口道：“哥，对不起……”  
“不关你的事，我坐一会儿就好了。”黑泽说。  
六角点点头不再说话，安静地开车。黑泽仰头靠在座椅上，闭上双眼。他没有告诉六角刚才发生的事，怕他担心。此刻的他脑子一片混乱，内心焦虑不安，刚刚的场景历历在目，心跳还在嗓子眼处突突的跳。  
自从知道安达是警察后，他就知道，如果自己还走这条路，总有一天会发生他和安达两相交锋的画面。他害怕被安达亲手抓住，害怕他看到蒙脸帽下是自己的脸时错愕的表情，所以他不愿意再干下去了，但谁能料想到还是没躲开。不过唯一让他有点安慰的是他没有被抓到，而且当时周围很暗，看安达的反应，他并没有认出自己，想到这里黑泽悬着的心才稍稍放松了一些。  
凌晨1点两人到了家，黑泽把装有首饰的小包递给六角：“这里的首饰价值不菲，付手术费肯定没问题。这两天你悄悄找找买主，尽快拿到钱去交手术费。”  
六角接过包，眼睛噙满泪水，他对着黑泽90度鞠躬，带着哭腔道：“哥，谢谢你，真的谢谢你！”  
黑泽赶紧扶起六角，看着泪流满面的他安慰道：“都多大人了还哭鼻子，只要伯母能康复，也不枉咱们今天这么惊险了。行啦，赶紧收拾收拾，洗洗去睡吧。”  
六角点点头，两人相视一笑，各自回了房间。  
黑泽关上房门，没有开灯，借着窗外透进来的光影，一头栽到床上。他右手手臂搭在额头上，房间的寂静笼罩着他，一个早已在心底生根发芽的想法又一次冒了出来。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

警队这边无功而返，全队的人都感到很可惜，安达更是充满了自责，他向队长和队员们道歉：“对不起大家，都是因为我，任务才会失败。”安达90度鞠躬。  
其他队员看他如此郑重的道歉纷纷愣住，他们觉得是黑泽太狡猾才会导致任务失败，跟安达没啥关系，而且安达卧底地很成功，要是没有他，连黑泽的影儿都抓不着。  
这时，队长柘植开口道：“安达，这不是你的错，没必要道歉，你已经表现得很好了。”  
其他队员有的跟着点头赞同，有的随声附和“是啊，安达，这不是你的错啊。”  
但他们越是这么说安达的心里越是内疚，他知道是自己动了恻隐之心才会让黑泽逃走。现在听到毫不知情的队长和队员们这么说，他更是无地自容，羞愧的低下头，什么也没说便快步走出了办公室。  
柘植立马追了出去：“安达，你等一下！”柘植在安达身后喊道。  
安达停下脚步，柘植连忙跑上前来，左手搭上他的肩膀：“安达，我理解你现在的心情。”  
安达此时在心里大声否认道“不，你不理解！”  
见安达没反应，柘植知道再怎么劝也没用，便说道：“你先回去休息两天，调整调整心情，有什么想聊的随时联系我。”  
安达点了点头：“谢谢队长，我先走了。”然后头也不回的走出警局大门。

十二

一转眼3天过去了，这期间六角悄悄联系着买家，黑泽又变回朝九晚五的上班族。正如黑泽所说，那几个首饰都价格不菲，一共卖了30万。周六这天钱终于全部到账，六角赶紧去医院交齐了母亲的手术费。办妥后六角走出医院大厅，他如释重负地望向天空，太阳渐渐西沉，红黄渐变地晚霞把天空染成了油彩画。他抬起手，看了看手心里的银行卡，然后放回口袋，笑着往家走去。  
六角到家时天色已黑，早就下班的黑泽正在沙发上看电视，听到六角进门，他赶紧上前询问：“怎么样，伯母的手术费交了吗？”  
“嗯，已经交了，医生说两天后准备进行手术。”六角说。  
“那就好，放心吧，这回伯母肯定能度过难关，康复出院的。”黑泽轻拍着六角的肩膀，给他鼓劲儿。  
六角笑着点点头，然后一本正经的开口道：“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
六角掏出银行卡，递到黑泽面前：“这里是剩下的钱，10万元整，给你。”没等黑泽反应就塞进了他的手里。  
黑泽愣了一下，随即明白，他看了一眼六角，然后抓起他的右手，把银行卡放在他的手心上并合上手指让他握住卡：“六角，我明白你的意思，但我早就决定把这笔钱都给你用，剩下的钱你留着当学费就行。”  
“不行，要是没有你，我妈早就没命了，哪还能等到做手术呢？而且你已经帮了我太多，我欠你的情早就还不完了，要是你连这些钱也不收下，我就更无地自容了！”  
“六角，你不是说过早就拿我当亲哥哥了吗？我也是，我一直把你当亲弟弟一样看待，这就说明咱们已经是一家人了，既然是一家人，哪有欠不欠的，互相帮助不是应该的吗？”  
“可是……”六角急忙辩解。  
不等他说完，黑泽就堵住话头：“没有可是，这钱就是你的！怎么，弟弟都不听哥哥的话了？”他板起脸，故作严肃的说道。  
六角眼圈泛红，看着黑泽：“哥……”  
“行啦，这事就到此为止。”黑泽看他要哭出来，把胳膊搭在六角的肩膀上，赶紧转移话题，“今儿个不跟家吃了，走，咱俩下馆子去。”边说边把六角拽出了家门。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

任务失败后的安达心乱如麻，有两个问题始终让他想不明白：为什么明明有时间和能力起身去追他，却没有任何行动？自己心里为什么会有些庆幸黑泽没被抓到？他反复的问自己，可就是给不出答案，思绪一片混乱的他躺在床上像烙饼一样翻来覆去，一直折腾到快5点才迷迷糊糊睡着。之后的三天里他并没有听从柘植的话去休息，而是拼命加班工作，好让自己没时间胡思乱想，更没时间去见黑泽。不过因为安达的工作性质，加班是常态，一个星期见不上面也有过，所以黑泽这边并没有起疑。

到了周六下午，安达来到家附近的柔道馆去练习柔道，他每周六都会去，不仅可以释放压力，还能锻炼自己的身手。黑泽知道安达有去练柔道的习惯，只要周六没什么事，他都会去看他训练，所以这次也不例外。他照例来到安达所在的柔道馆，推开大门走进去，就看到穿着柔道服的安达正挥汗如雨地打着沙袋。他向安达挥挥手，示意自己来了，然后像往常一样坐在一旁静静的看着他训练。  
以往安达是越练越越轻松，可这回却越练越上头，而黑泽的出现更是让他越想越乱，根本静不下心来，于是更加拼命地朝沙袋挥拳头。  
打完沙袋练器械，练完器械练体能，就这样安达一口气练到了天黑。看着已经练了3个多小时的安达丝毫没有停下的意思，黑泽看不下去了，起身走上前叫住他：“安达，你都练了多长时间了，歇会儿吧。”  
安达正坐在地上跟怀里的人型沙袋较着劲，并没有理会他。黑泽见他没反应，于是带着点撒娇的语气抱怨道：“喂，安达，我可是一言不发地坐了大半天了，你打算一直把我晾在一边吗？”  
安达推开人型沙袋，喘着粗气走到黑泽面前，面无表情地对他说：“来，我们来打一次。”  
黑泽被这突如其来的要求给整懵了，略带尴尬地笑着，左手抬起食指指了一下安达：“干嘛啦？”  
话音刚落，安达便抓住他伸出的左手，把左臂拉到自己肩上，身体扭转，一使劲来了个干净利落的过肩摔。  
躺在垫子上的黑泽有些懵，几秒后他仰起头夸道：“身手不错嘛～”然后站了起来，笑着冲安达说：“那我就不客气喽～”随即向他扑了过去。  
安达准备接招，但黑泽耍了个小聪明，上身作势要攻击，却伸出右脚去绊安达的左脚。黑泽的假动作成功挡住了安达的视线，他被绊住后失去平衡向后倒去。黑泽见势忙把手垫在他头下，以防他磕到后脑勺。他一只手撑着地，另一只手垫着安达的脑袋，笑着说：“打平了～”  
安达趁他得意之时，一个翻身坐了上来，一脸严肃地说：“你把我这个警察当成什么了？”  
黑泽再次翻身上来，又把他压在身下。安达刚想反抗，黑泽立马按住他攥成拳头的手腕，双膝跨坐在安达身上，眼神注视着他：“那你把爱着你这个警察的男人当成什么了？”不等安达反应，便俯下身吻上了他的唇。  
嘴唇相触的一刹那，安达的脑子一片空白，他本以为自己会愤怒地推开黑泽，但他没有，被黑泽这么一弄，怒气反倒消了一些。他没想到自己会是这种反应，很想一把推开他，但身体却不听使唤，慢慢闭上双眼。  
一吻过后黑泽离开安达的嘴唇，缓缓睁开眼睛，而安达也慢慢把紧闭的双眼睁开看着黑泽。安达双颊已经爬上红晕，黑泽情不自禁地扬了一下嘴角，然后让开位置站起身，朝安达伸出手，安达握住他的手也站了起来。  
“你等一下，我去换个衣服。”安达说完转身朝更衣室走去。10分钟后，换上便装的他背着包来到了黑泽面前：“走吧。”

柔道馆离安达家只有15分钟的路程，两人就这么走着，安达不知该说什么，正发愁起什么头，黑泽突然开口问道：“安达，你是不是有什么心事啊？”  
“啊？为什么这么问？”  
“我看你今天的情绪不太对，是不是遇到什么事了？”  
“啊，没什么，就是最近有个案子，案情比较复杂，让我有些头疼罢了。”安达囫囵地答着。  
“是谁这么大胆，敢惹我家安达不开心？”黑泽故作一本正经道。  
听着黑泽的语气，安达知道黑泽并没有怀疑自己，这也让他有些安心，随即换上一副轻松的口气回答道：“工作机密，不告诉你。”  
“好吧，不过以后再有不开心的事情不要自己一个人消化了，和我说说吧”黑泽继续看着前方，语气平和的说。  
安达转过头看向他，而黑泽也感受到身边人的视线，他伸出手牵住了安达，同时转过头温柔地看着他说：“即使我给不出什么有用的建议，但我至少可以做你的心灵垃圾桶啊，把不开心的情绪发泄出来，不就只剩开心了吗？”  
安达低头看着被握住的手，心里五味杂陈。他突然停下脚步，抬起头看向黑泽，一种莫名的冲动，让他叫住黑泽：“黑泽……”  
“嗯？”  
“……”  
黑泽不解的看着他：“怎么了？”  
突然，安达脑子里响起了柘植当初的话：“一名合格的卧底，最重要的一点就是要时刻记住自己的身份，等到了分别的那一天，你就会明白，这一点对你、对对方、对所有人都是好事。”  
“安达？”黑泽看他不说话便叫了他一声。  
安达瞬间清醒，想说的一大段话最终变成五个字：“……黑泽……谢谢你。”  
黑泽被安达一本正经的道谢给弄得有点手足无措：“干嘛啦，搞得我都有点紧张了。”  
安达摸着头，笑着解释道：“没有啦，就是被感动了。”  
黑泽突然凑近他的脸：“既然这么感动，不能只有口头道谢吧？”说着，慢慢把脸转向一边，侧脸朝向安达。  
安达了然于胸，突然也想逗逗他：“是啊，你怎么知道还有其他形式的道谢啊？”说完慢慢凑近黑泽的脸颊。黑泽满心欢喜的等待脸颊被啄的触感，结果等来的却是安达的巴掌，只见他轻拍了一下黑泽的脸，笑着说：“谢啦～”然后往前跑，被捉弄的黑泽笑着追了上去。

不多时，两人到了安达家的楼下，此时天空传来一阵轰隆隆的雷声，下一秒雨滴淅淅沥沥的落下。两人忙躲到大门口处的房檐下，黑泽看着天：“哎？怎么下雨了？”  
安达也看了看天：“看来这雨一时半会儿停不了了，肯定也不好打车，要不你先在我家住一晚吧。”  
“好！”黑泽答应道。此刻他无比开心，因为这是两人交往快3个月以来，他第一次进安达的家，倒不是他不想来，主要是安达没主动提过，自己也就没敢开口。这回天公作美，终于可以看看安达的家是什么样子了。

两人在16层下了电梯，来到左数第三个房门，安达掏出钥匙打开门，门缝一开，偏黄的感应灯灯光洒在玄关的地上，两人走进去，安达打开鞋柜拿出拖鞋放到一边：“来换上吧，鞋放鞋柜里就行，你去客厅坐会儿，我去厨房看看冰箱里有什么吃的。”说完挂好外衣，打开客厅灯后走进厨房。

黑泽来到客厅，四面环视，吸顶灯发出的光在白色墙面的加持下，使客厅更加明亮，不算大的空间里只有一个沙发、一个放了两三本漫画的小边几、一个小电视柜和一台不大的电视；沙发的左边是用餐区，餐桌餐椅码放整齐，餐厅吊灯的光打在桌面的花瓶上，木质的餐边柜立在墙边，上面放着小型饮水器和杯架。阳台门关着，但窗帘还没拉，晾衣杆上挂着一两件衣物，透过窗户可以看到对面公寓亮起的一盏盏灯光。整体陈设虽然简单，但收拾得很整齐，在灯光的映衬下特别温馨。

黑泽来到餐桌前，摸了摸花瓶中还未绽放的花骨朵，这时安达从厨房里走出来：“黑泽，冰箱里只有面条、几小盒青菜和鸡蛋，要不我弄个青菜面吧？”  
“好啊，你做什么我都爱吃。”  
“行，那你再等一会儿，马上就好。”  
“我来帮你。”黑泽边挽袖子边往厨房走。  
“没事儿，你看会儿电视吧，一会儿就好。”  
“不行，哪有总让老婆做饭的。”  
“去你的，谁是你老婆～”安达听到这个称呼不好意思道。  
“你啊，不然还有谁？就让我帮忙呗，又累不坏～”  
安达拗不过他，便放弃挣扎，两个人开始在厨房忙活起来。  
不一会儿面做好了，两人吃完已经是晚上十点半，收拾完碗筷，安达在卧室的衣柜里翻出一套睡衣，拿出来递给黑泽：“这身睡衣还挺宽松的，你穿应该没问题，热水器是自动定时的，现在就可以去洗了。”  
黑泽接过睡衣，坏笑着靠近安达：“不一起洗吗？”  
“去你的。”安达拍了一下黑泽的胳膊。黑泽露出得逞的笑容，走进了浴室。  
哗哗的水声让安达有些燥热，他拿起边几上的漫画，心不在焉的翻了起来。  
20分钟后，浴室门开了，安达听到响动把游离在漫画上的视线挪了上来，只见黑泽脖子上搭着毛巾，关上门后，边拿起毛巾的一角擦着湿发边朝安达走来：“安达，我洗好了，你去洗吧。”  
黑泽这样不经意流露出的性感模样让安达眼睛都直了，黑泽的话他也没听到。没听到安达的反应，黑泽抬起头，看着手拿着漫画书直直地盯着自己的安达，叫道：“安达？”  
安达回过神来，连忙说道：“啊，奥，好，那我去洗了。”说完放下漫画书匆忙逃离现场，接着只听砰地一声，打开的浴室门被关上，安达背靠着门深呼吸，拼命安抚狂跳的心脏。门外的黑泽噗嗤一声笑了出来。

黑泽打算看看安达的卧室，他来到卧室门前，推开门，只见最左边是一扇大窗户，白色的百叶窗安静的卷在窗沿处，雨水不停地敲打在玻璃上形成一条条水柱，对面公寓楼层的零星灯光和湿漉漉的柏油路面上倒映出的五彩街景，全都被水柱融合成一幅幅小型水彩画。他打开主灯，映入眼帘的是一张双人床，浅灰色的被子平铺在上面，床头中间码放着一个同色的枕头。床头右边是个小床头柜，上面摆着一盏床头灯，旁边是个白色的大衣柜。床头左边有个小书桌，上面有一盏台灯和几本书。  
黑泽的视线向下移动，不禁被书桌底下的一个东西吸引，他走过去蹲下来，原来是一个小型保险柜。这个保险柜通体白色，正方形，柜门上最显眼的是一个黑色的数字按键。黑泽没想到安达会有保险柜，顿时有了兴趣，于是趁安达还在洗澡的功夫，开始猜密码。他思考了一下，先输入安达的生日，失败；然后他输入两人第一天交往的日期，失败。至此，两次都猜错的黑泽皱了一下眉头，他又思考了几秒，谨慎地输入两人第一次接吻的日期，只听咔哒一声，门开了。猜对密码的黑泽得意的打开保险柜柜门。  
意料之中，保险柜里的东西很少，才5样，但摆在最前面的一个东西让他有些惊喜：一个小兔子玩偶。这不是当初自己抓娃娃机抓到的那个玩偶吗，他惊喜地拿出来，端详着手里的玩偶。这时浴室里的水声突然停止，安达边开门边说：“我洗好了。”  
黑泽赶紧把玩偶放回原处并关上柜门，立即起身坐到了床上，假装四处张望。随后安达出现在卧室门口：“我还说客厅怎么没人，原来你在这儿啊。”  
“嗯，来参观一下你的房间。”黑泽镇定的说道，“你家里怎么还有保险柜啊？应该是有很重要的东西吧？”  
“是啊，里面都是我无比珍视的东西。”安达说道。  
黑泽听到这句话，内心窃喜，脸上却不动声色：“这样啊。”  
此刻的安达并没有注意到黑泽的情绪变化，因为他正在思考。洗澡的时候他就有些发愁，他是第一次留人在家住，所以黑泽是第一个在这里过夜的人，两人又是情侣关系，就算自己再没谈过恋爱，也知道留对方过夜后会发展出什么样的情节。但是自己还没有捋清对黑泽的感情，他不想就这么把第一次给出去，可是让黑泽去睡沙发什么的又说不过去。  
欲言又止的安达引起了黑泽的注意，他小声问道：“安达，你怎么了？”  
安达犹豫了一下，开口道：“沙发太小了你睡不下，地上又太凉，容易感冒，你还是跟我睡在床上吧。”说完他打开衣柜，从里面拿出了一个枕头，扔给了黑泽。  
黑泽有些意外的看着安达，刚要开口，就听安达支支吾吾道：“不过先说好，就只是字面意义上的睡觉，不干别的。”边说边看向地面。  
黑泽见他这个反应有些想笑，虽然自己很想更进一步，但他是不会强迫安达的。不过见他这个样子，黑泽又起了坏心眼儿。他站起身来，露出色色的眼神直勾勾地盯着安达，微笑着朝他走去。安达有些紧张的抬起头，结巴道：“黑，黑泽？”  
黑泽一步步逼近，不断后退的安达后背咚得一声靠在了衣柜上。黑泽右手扶住柜门，脸继续靠近安达。近在咫尺的距离让安达无比紧张，心都跳到了嗓子眼儿，他瞪大双眼，全身僵住。  
下一秒黑泽的声音飘进耳朵：“可是，咱俩在一张床上，我怕……”说完黑泽左手抓住安达的手臂，把他拉过来，一个转身把他扑倒在床上。只见黑泽撑起上半身，双腿跨在安达两侧，用炽热的眼神看着他：“我怕我会控制不住自己。”  
黑泽温热的气息打在安达脸上，身上淡淡的沐浴露香味冲击着他的鼻子，安达紧张地瞪大眼睛，结巴道：“那，那个，我，我还没准备好……”边说边低下眼眸，两颊绯红。  
黑泽没忍住，噗呲一声被逗笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
安达被笑声弄得有点蒙，他闪着大眼睛看着黑泽。  
“你放心，今天晚上什么都不会发生，就只是睡觉。不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
黑泽没说话，翻下身侧身躺在了安达身旁，从背后抱住了他的腰，并说道：“不过，今天晚上我要抱着你睡。”  
被捉弄的安达慢慢回过神来，微微点了一下头。  
得到允许后，黑泽搂得更紧了，紧贴住安达后背，脑袋摩挲着安达的脖子，闻着安达身上的香味，耳语道：“不用怕，我会等你的，但是……到时候我可以期待一下奖励吗？”  
黑泽的气息让安达的耳朵痒痒的，蹭得一下变红了，他转过身面向黑泽：“奖励？”  
“对，奖励。”说完温柔地吻上安达的唇，然后把他抱紧，笑着说，“终于可以抱着你入睡了，真好～”  
安达紧贴黑泽的胸膛，感受着他的体温，鼻尖上拂过他温热的鼻息，这一切都让他心里暖暖的，手慢慢回搂住黑泽。  
屋子里安静下来，只有此起彼伏的呼吸声和打在玻璃上的雨声相互交叠。


	6. 13（加长林肯🚗）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说到做到，加长林肯来了，请各位姐妹系好安全带！
> 
> 写在前面：故事脑洞来自韩国早年的一部同名反转剧，Eric和韩智慧演的，20多分钟的小短剧。内容会有改变，我保证结局是he！
> 
> 剧情是虚构的，如果喜欢的话我很感激，不过不喜欢也没关系，彼此尊重就好。楼主本身是个不爱写东西的人，所以文笔有限，还请观看的姐妹多多包涵。
> 
> 警匪AU
> 
> 前期黑泽视角多一些，后期安达视角多一些
> 
> HE（🚗会有的）
> 
> 安达：警察
> 
> 黑泽：大盗
> 
> 六角：搭档
> 
> 剧情梗概：安达是一名刚入职一年的警察，这天刚过完24岁生日，就接到了一项重要任务：抓住多年在逃的保险库大盗黑泽。
> 
> 黑泽是个偷盗技术高超的保险库大盗，不论保险库设计得多精妙，都逃不过黑泽的手掌心。这天又干完一票的他，机缘巧合之下与警察安达相识，没想到本应是水火不容的两个人，竟然在一起了。

十三（开车）

时间来到周一，这天安达正在和同事商量另一个案件的细节，浦部部长突然拿着一个文件夹快步走进来：“一队的全体人员，先放下手头的工作，都到会议室来。”边说边走进会议室，坐在了主座上。一队的所有人员也快速找好位置，坐下的坐下、站着的站着，等浦部部长开始会议。  
“经过这么长时间的行动，保险库盗窃案的证据收集得差不多了，上面决定准备收网，时间暂定为这周日。”浦部部长说道。  
听到这个消息，其他人躁动起来，既为即将到来的任务感到兴奋，又为总算可以结束任务而开心。但安达却一脸不知所措：“部长，现在就收网吗？没有直接证据，即使抓住他也不会轻易认罪吧？”  
“你说得不错，目前基本都是间接证据，确实不好让他认罪，所以上面开会决定，设局让他自投罗网。”  
“自投罗网？”安达满脸疑惑。  
“对，现在我说一下初步的方案，然后大家一起讨论进行完善。”  
一小时后，伴随着一声“散会”人们陆陆续续走出会议室，当房间里只剩下浦部部长和安达时，部长走近他，语重心长地对他说：“安达，靠你了。”说完拍了拍他的后背，气定神闲地离开会议室。安达定在原地，双手支撑在桌子上，撑住沉重的身体。他感觉此刻自己就像是站在一座孤岛中央，周围是无边无际的海水，他想放声大喊，却无人应答。而安达的这些反应都被门外的柘植看在眼里，他不禁露出担心的眼神。  
到了晚上，还没等柘植找安达，安达就来到了柘植的办公桌前：“队长，我能跟你聊聊吗？”  
柘植立马明白他的意思，点了点头。  
两人来到常去的那家餐馆，坐在了靠窗的位置。俩人点了平时常点的菜，安达又多点了两瓶酒，柘植则倒上大麦茶。安达不说话，只是一个劲儿的倒着酒，一杯接一杯的喝着。柘植没有开口劝阻，他夹着菜，时不时的啜饮一小口面前的大麦茶。就这样，刚上的两瓶啤酒没5分钟就被灌到了安达的胃里。突然，安达啪地一声放下杯子，盯着酒杯开口道：“哥，这个世界一定要非黑即白吗？黑和白真的不能同时存在吗？”  
柘植没有回答他的问题，而是用肯定的语气反问道：“安达，你已经爱上黑泽了，对吗？”  
安达没有回答，他那盯着酒杯的目光移到了柘植眼睛上，转瞬低垂眼眸，眼中噙满泪水。  
“安达，你是警察，他是贼，迟早会有这么一天，所以我才会提醒你要时刻记住自己的身份，就是怕你会陷进去，可结果还是……唉。”柘植面露愁容，但他更多的是埋怨自己，如果再早一些提醒安达，是不是他就不会这么痛苦了。  
“队长，你说的我都懂，可我控制不住自己的心啊！即使我无数次的在心里对自己说都是逢场作戏不要当真，可我的心还是跑到了他的身上。”安达带着哭腔，眼泪夺眶而出，“我现在一想到要亲手逮捕自己的爱人，心就像撕裂一样的疼！队长，你告诉我，我该怎么办啊？”安达泪眼婆娑地看着柘植。  
柘植看着对面的安达，他从来没见过安达这么痛苦，更没见过他哭，这让柘植有些不知所措和担心，但他没有表现出来，稳了稳情绪，给出了自己的答案：“……时间，时间可以治愈一切，虽然刚开始会很痛苦，甚至觉得连呼吸都是痛的，但随着时间的流逝，再痛的心也会恢复平静。”说完，他端起茶杯，把剩下的大麦茶一饮而尽。  
安达一边重复着“时间”二字，一边缓缓低下头，左手攥紧空酒杯，右手攥紧空酒瓶，眼泪不住地流淌。

——————————————————————————————————

自从得知任务，安达的内心无比纠结，他既想看到黑泽，想在为数不多的日子里和他呆在一起；但又怕看到黑泽，他怕自己会心软，会无法忘掉黑泽，所以连着好几天，安达都借口工作忙故意躲着黑泽。  
另一边，毫不知情的黑泽也在忐忑不安的谋划着。周五这天他背着背包，在安达告诉过他的地方翻出备用钥匙，打开门走进来。他先是来到客厅，把包里的东西都拿出来，在地上摆好形状。细致地摆了一个小时后终于大功告成，于是他起身来到卧室，径直走向书桌，打开桌下的迷你保险箱，从兜里掏出一封巴掌大小的信封，他看了看，接着像是下了什么决心一般把信立在玩偶前，然后关上门，起身走出了卧室。  
下班回到家的安达兴致不高地掏出钥匙开门，可刚一转动他就发觉不对劲，门没锁！安达悄悄收回钥匙，慢慢推开门，尽量不发出声音地往里走。在玄关处可以看到客厅的方向有亮光，他警惕地拿起玄关处放着的一把折叠雨伞握在手里，慢慢往里走。  
只见一个熟悉的人影背对着自己，朝向落地窗，站在外圈是LED灯串、里圈是玫瑰的心形里。安达呆住了，雨伞不自觉地从手里滑落，掉到地上发出“咚”的一声。  
听到声音的黑泽转过身来，笑着对安达举起戴着手铐的双手：“surprise！”  
他不敢置信地叫到：“黑泽？”安达见此情形很是吃惊，他心想，难道他已经知道我要抓他了吗？”他惊讶地说：“你……”  
“今天是咱们交往的第100天，托你的福，我被你彻底套牢了，只有你能打开，快帮我打开吧～”说完，他把右手摊开，上面是一个小小的银色钥匙。  
安达原本提到嗓子眼儿的心重重的落了地，随之而来的是涌上心头的感动、惊喜、难过，他的心从没有这么乱过，被收网命令折磨了好几天的他，此时脑子快要炸开了。  
他慢慢走向黑泽，最终站到了圈里，与黑泽近在咫尺，他眼含泪水，带着哭腔问道：“如果，如果我一辈子不解开呢？”  
黑泽没有说话，而是突然举起被铐住的双手，越过安达的头顶，双臂形成一个圈，套住了安达，他温柔地微笑：“要是一辈子不解开的话，那我就一辈子这样喽～”  
安达再也控制不住自己，立刻搂住黑泽的脖子吻了上去，闭上眼的那一刻眼泪滑落下来。这一吻比以往任何一次都要炽热而绵长，虽然是注定分离的爱恋，但理智已经决堤，他只想在这一刻抛开警察的身份，以安达这个身份来好好的爱一场。  
两人从双唇的互动演变为双舌的交缠，啧啧水声不断交响于充满情欲的空气中。终于两人分开难舍难分的嘴唇，大口的获取氧气。这时安达像是决定了什么似的，微微踮起脚，凑到黑泽的耳边说：“做你想做的事吧。”然后站定，粗喘着气，充满水汽的大眼睛看着黑泽。  
黑泽瞪大双眼看着安达，这一句话让他头皮都炸了，脑子里的那根弦顷刻之间断裂。他随即低下头，疯狂地掠夺起安达的嘴唇，安达被吻得发出嗯～嗯～声。这时黑泽一发力抱起安达，而安达也顺势跳到黑泽身上，两腿交缠住他的腰。被铐住的黑泽，只能双手交叠在一起拖住安达的屁股，边吻边迈出心形的圈，往卧室走去。  
黑泽腾出一只手按下门把，用脚轻踹开门，进来后用脚一勾，把门关上。他来到床边坐下，让安达跨坐在自己的腿上，被铐住的手在有限的幅度内抚摸着安达的臀。此时安达把手松开，背过手去找黑泽的手拷，黑泽也默契的把手往上移，方便他找到锁眼的位置。随着“咔哒”一声，手铐被打开，安达把钥匙往旁边一扔，继续搂回黑泽的脖子，全程两人的嘴唇一直胶着在一起，一刻也不曾分离。黑泽把手铐扔在地上，重获自由的双手开始在安达的背上不停游走。他先是隔着衬衣上下抚摸，然后右手慢慢伸进安达的衬衣里，抚摸着安达的后背，左手同时伸进裤子里，对安达的屁股又柔又捏。  
两人都吻得透不过气来，默契地分开了纠缠的嘴唇。安达的两颊早已泛起红晕，嘴唇被黑泽的肆意掠夺弄得微微肿起，上面残留的津液让嘴唇晶莹剔透，仿佛一颗刚洗好的樱桃，随时邀人品尝。黑泽被眼前性感的安达迷得七荤八素，开始上手解他的衬衣扣子，三两下就脱在了地上。  
安达白皙地上身因为情欲而透着粉红，展露在黑泽眼前。二人近在咫尺，气息不断打到彼此的脸上，下一秒黑泽迫不及待地亲上安达右边的乳头，用舌头轻轻地摩挲着，使安达忍不住发出好几声“嗯～”，乳头也慢慢挺立。听到爱人满足地呻吟声，黑泽转变进攻方向，来到被冷落在一旁的左边小点，只见左边的乳头因为右边的刺激，已经挺立起来。黑泽见状一口嘬了上去，先用舌头画着圈，然后用牙齿轻轻地摩擦。他的右手也没闲着，拇指和食指轻柔地揉捏着右边的乳头。此时的安达被胸前地快感刺激着，舒服地向后仰头，不断发出呻吟声。  
攻略完胸前两点，黑泽把安达放平，他把重心挪到左半边身体，一边吻着安达，一边单手解安达的裤子。安达则双手捧住黑泽的脸，下身配合黑泽的动作挪动着褪掉裤子，很快安达便一览无余的展现在黑泽的眼前。  
黑泽撑起双手，双膝跪在安达腿两侧，直起上身，一把提起领口脱掉卫衣，扔到地上。安达看着黑泽起伏的胸膛和分明的肌肉，左手不自觉地伸了出去。黑泽抓住他的手，放到自己的唇边，闭上双眼亲吻他的手心，然后把手按回安达的耳侧，俯下身贴近他。  
安达虽然做好了上床的准备，但毕竟是第一次，心里难免有点紧张，他看着面前的黑泽，有点儿难为情道：“我是……第一次，还不懂怎么做，你，你教教我吧～”  
此话一出，黑泽惊了两秒，随即问道：“你从来没谈过恋爱？”  
安达点头道：“嗯。”  
“这么说我是你的初恋？”黑泽欣喜若狂道。  
安达没有回答，只是害羞地垂下眼眸，点了点头。  
此刻，黑泽的内心放起了烟花，他露出笑容，温柔地对安达说：“接下来就放心地交给我吧。”安达看着他的眼睛，嘴唇再次被吻住。  
这一吻温柔湿润，唇舌你来我往，津液顺着安达的嘴角流了出来。黑泽心满意足的分开嘴唇，开始向其他部位进攻。先吻上安达的额头，其次是鼻子，接着是眼睛和睫毛，然后是脸颊，最后又回到嘴唇。  
对嘴唇一阵蹂躏后继续往下移，先是轻柔地啄了一下安达耳垂下方的痣，然后轻轻一嘬，一个不大的草莓印盖到了痣上；接着是喉结，黑泽一口轻咬上去，不禁让安达“啊”的发出一声气音；接下来是脖子，只见黑泽从左往右，不停地啄吻着安达早已泛红的脖颈，安达则闭着眼微张着嘴，舒服地向后仰头。  
黑泽继续向下移动，肩膀、锁骨、刚被照顾到的两点、肚子，亲吻像雨点般密集地落在每一寸肌肤上，安达享受地眯起双眼，用嘴喘着气。  
终于，黑泽来到安达小腹的位置，安达感觉到了落在敏感位置的亲吻，条件反射般缩了一下小腹，而黑泽的吻也跟随他起伏的小腹一起一落的附和着。接下来黑泽没有急着攻略那里，而是不慌不忙的轻吻着大腿内侧，这更加敏感的位置也间接刺激着安达，只见那里慢慢地抬起头。得到想要的效果后，黑泽毫无预警的含住了安达升起来的欲望。安达被突如其来的温热包裹着，不禁呻吟出声，同时双腿不自觉地收了上来。黑泽把手放在安达蜷起的双腿的脚踝上，上下起伏着脑袋，舌头不停地画着“8”字搅动，安达舒服得呻吟着，手指不停地抓着黑泽的头发。  
从没品尝过性爱的他，在黑泽灵活的舌头下很快达到顶峰，在充满情欲的一声“啊～”后，身体一抖，全部倾泻在了黑泽的口中。他的嘴松开安达，白色的液体从嘴角流出。  
倾泻后的安达像只乖巧的小兔子，双臂瘫在头两侧。黑泽直起身，挂着微笑，用大拇指擦去嘴角的精液，然后把双手放在安达的胯上，一把把他拉过来，俯身吻上他的嘴唇。安达被吻地慢慢回过神来，双腿环住黑泽的腰，双臂不停地抚摸着他的后背。  
接着黑泽直起身，往床头柜探去，从抽屉中拿出一瓶润滑剂，往手上挤了一点，然后慢慢地均匀涂抹在安达的小穴周围。安达感受着冰凉的液体，内心忐忑不安。接着黑泽又打开瓶口，这回在手上挤出更多的液体，再一次抹到了小穴处，涂抹的同时缓慢地往洞口探进一根手指。伴随一声轻哼，被入侵的疼痛和一股凉意让安达微微皱起眉头。黑泽有些心疼，赶紧吻了上来，一边想通过温柔地亲吻转移安达的注意力，一边轻轻转动手指在安达的体内进行扩张。慢慢地，安达的眉头逐渐舒展，身体渐渐适应起来，黑泽也放心地加入第二根手指。如此往复，安达已经可以承受同时进入的三根手指了。黑泽看扩张的差不多了，缓慢的退出手指，再次像床头柜探去，拿出了一个避孕套。他叼住避孕套，双手开始解皮带，早已硬得发疼的巨擎弹了出来。他快速脱下裤子扔在地上，然后用右手捏住避孕套，微一扭头用嘴撕开了包装纸，噗的一声吐出纸屑，紧接着套上了自己的那根巨物。  
安达看着黑泽惊人的尺寸，又羞又担心。黑泽把安达的双腿打开并双臂架起，然后握住自己，用顶端摩擦着将要开垦的小穴，让其慢慢放松。看着穴口比先前更加松弛，便慢慢地挤了进去。可前端刚没入一点，安达就疼出了声，他知道自己会疼，但没想到会这么疼。只见他紧皱眉头，屏住呼吸，小穴条件反射般缩得更紧。  
紧致的穴口本就给黑泽带来无限的快感，结果这么一夹差一点就缴了械，他小声对安达耳语道：“宝贝儿，放松，跟着我的节奏，吸气、呼气、吸气、呼气……”  
安达听话地跟着他的节奏呼吸，痛感稍稍得到缓解。黑泽看他慢慢放松了一些，便继续往里推进，但刚刚缓解的疼痛再一次袭来，而且比刚进来时还要疼，使安达紧闭的双眼留下眼泪。黑泽看到安达的泪水，立即停下不敢再往里走，他放下架着安达双腿的手臂，正想起身慢慢退出来时，安达突然伸出手勾住他的脖子，把他的身体又拉了下来：“黑泽，别，我可以的。”  
黑泽看着安达额头上冒出的汗和硬挤出的微笑，心中满是怜爱，他立马吻去安达的泪痕，安达则搂住黑泽的脖子，双腿重新圈住他的腰。黑泽一边亲吻着他的脸颊，一边慢慢往里走，安达忍着疼痛，重复着黑泽说的吸气呼气，终于后穴被整个没入。  
黑泽没有立马行动，而是来停下让安达缓一缓，适应一下自己的尺寸。在这缓冲的时间里，他极尽温柔地亲吻着安达，而安达也逐渐适应了他的尺寸和被入侵的感觉，双眉舒缓开来。黑泽看安达适应了，便开始小心翼翼的动起来，虽然动作幅度不大，但是安达的痛感又回来了，不过虽然疼，但没有刚才那么难以接受了。黑泽观察着安达的反应，逐渐加大幅度。  
令安达感到神奇的是，虽然疼痛依然存在，但一股快感慢慢顺着尾椎爬向全身，他渐渐食髓知味，那股快感逐渐超过了痛感，嘴里也不受控制地发出轻轻地呻吟声。这时黑泽边撑起上身，把安达圈住自己腰的腿移到自己肩上，他握着安达的大腿，开始加大抽插的幅度，啪啪啪的声音不绝于耳。  
安达被顶得不断发出“啊～啊～啊～～”声，他双手紧抓住床单，突然一阵酥麻感席卷全身，他瞪大双眼，发出一声急促的“啊！”。看到安达的反应，黑泽知道自己找对了地方，便加大了力度集中攻击那一点。安达体会到前所未有的快感，感觉自己被带到了云端，只见他蜷起脚趾，快感让他不自觉地缩紧小穴，呻吟声更加细碎。  
这时黑泽突然减小幅度，从猛攻变成了缓慢的摩擦，他故意放慢速度，轻轻擦过那一点。这突然的变换让安达的心里痒痒的，像有数十只蚂蚁在怕，只是轻擦根本解决不了内心的渴求，他睁开蕴含水汽的双眼，央求道：“黑泽，顶那里，快～”  
黑泽俯下身，看着安达泪眼朦胧充满情欲，双颊上的潮红逐渐铺满整张脸，如此香艳的画面让他的欲望在安达体内又大了一圈。他抓起安达的手放到耳侧十指相扣，低声对安达说：“我爱你～”然后加快抽插的幅度和频率。  
安达的呻吟声跟随着黑泽的起伏，在细碎的叫声中他回应道：“啊～啊～我，啊～我也，啊～～啊～啊～爱你～啊～～啊～”话音刚落，呻吟声就被黑泽的嘴堵住，变为唔～唔～  
这一个姿势保持了小十分钟，安达被顶得屁股有些麻，黑泽打算换个姿势，便从安达体内抽出了出来。刚一出来，身下的安达便突然发力，翻身把黑泽推倒在下面。黑泽没想到安达会这样，有些惊愕的看着双腿跪着跨坐在自己大腿上的安达。当他以为自己要为爱做零时，只见安达向后退了一步，用手把黑泽的套子拿下来，随即低头含了上去。  
安达学着刚才的黑泽，笨拙地画着“8”字，吮吸着嘴里的巨物。黑泽看着身下的小脑袋卖力地一上一下，自己的身体与心理都得到了双重快感。他手指穿过安达凌乱的头发，嘴里发出低沉的呻吟声。这时，安达抬起头，张着鲜艳欲滴的小嘴换着气，喘了几下粗气后，安达又坐回黑泽的胯部，手向后扶住黑泽的巨物。黑泽一看立马身手摸向床头柜，要去拿避孕套，结果被安达制止：“不要套，我要你～”说完对准自己的后穴，慢慢地坐了上去。  
经过刚才的抽插，安达的小穴已经可以轻松的接受黑泽了，整根没入后，他调整位置，找到了自己那一点，把手放在黑泽的小腹上，开始学着看过的片子中的人物那样前后摆动自己的腰肢。如此主动的安达让身下的黑泽有些受宠若惊，他伸出双手，在安达的身上胡乱游走。  
前后摆动并不能让安达满足，他把手向后撑在黑泽的腿上，挺直上身，开始一上一下撞击着可以带自己升入云端的那一点，得到的快感让他不禁向后仰起头。黑泽也坐了起来，用双手上下抚摸着安达的腰，同时含住他左边胸前的小豆豆。因黑泽的动作，安达又变回前后摆动腰肢的动作，他双手捧着黑泽的脸，边吻边加快摆动的频率。黑泽仰着头，享受着来自爱人的舌吻，手放在安达的屁股上，帮着他继续加快频率。安达松开嘴唇，右手勾住黑泽的脖子，左手向后支撑他的腿，不停地前后摆动。黑泽又吻上安达右边的乳头，手搂住他妖娆的腰肢。随后黑泽向后躺下，安达也被带得俯下身来。他先是亲吻黑泽的唇，接着是脸颊和五官，然后是耳朵和脖子。在亲吻的过程中，安达发现黑泽的耳朵上有颗痣，他充满爱意的在那个痣上落下一个吻。之后他又来到嘴唇，开始唇舌交战，与此同时，黑泽摆动起自己的腰，一阵快速的抽插让安达发出满足地哼哼声，并让他再次挺起释放过一次的欲望。  
黑泽放缓频率直到停止抽插，把欲望从安达体内拔出，然后一个翻身又把安达压在身下，接着把他翻了过去背对自己，安达则任凭黑泽摆弄自己的身体。黑泽对准安达，一个挺身把自己再次送入，俯下身胸膛紧贴着安达的后背，下身有节奏的开始抽插。不断加快的动作猛戳着安达的那一点，嗯～啊～的呻吟声随着黑泽的幅度，有节奏的从安达嘴里吐出。黑泽一边运动一边亲吻着安达那蒙上一层细汗的后背，左手手指插进并反扣住安达紧抓床单的左手，右手则抬起安达的上半身，轻捏住他的下巴，把他的脑袋掰向自己，用嘴堵住充满情欲的呻吟声。黑泽的动作越来越快，幅度也越来越大，啪啪啪的声音清脆又响亮，也即将让安达第二次攀到顶峰。  
此时的黑泽放缓节奏，从压着安达的姿势变成了手支上身、跪着跨坐的姿势，他停下动作，右膝跪在安达两腿之间，接着抬起安达的右腿慢慢地把他翻转过来，这期间他一直小心地不让自己的巨擎离开安达，随之而来的内部转动也若即若离地擦着那一点，这使得安达的喉咙处不禁发出“嗯～啊～”的声音。  
已经正面朝上的安达眼神迷离地看着天花板，全身白里透红，喘息声让空气中的情欲变得更浓。黑泽把安达的双腿再一次搭在肩上，可他并没有开始抽插，而是退出三分之二，只用龟头缓慢的摩擦内壁。  
安达快被这隔靴搔痒的摩擦折磨疯了，脑子里只有一个念头：快顶那里。他伸出双手抓住黑泽的手臂恳求道：“黑泽，快，顶那里～”  
黑泽依然不紧不慢的重复着这个磨人的动作，他勾起嘴角，用气音对安达耳语道：“什么？声音太小了听不清？”  
已经被快感完全征服的安达全然放下害羞和犹豫，按照黑泽的要求提高音量：“黑泽，顶那里～”  
“叫老公。”  
“老公～”  
“再叫一次。”  
“老公～”话音刚落，黑泽满意的扬了一下嘴角，一挺身把整个自己全部没入，安达一下子惊呼出声。  
安达的那里早就硬得不行，龟头处还溢出一两滴清晰可见的白色液体，见此情形，马上也要达到高潮的黑泽握住安达，用拇指轻轻堵住前端，俯下身说：“亲爱的，再忍一下，我们一起～”接着一秒都没有多停留，便朝那一点猛烈的撞击。本就在释放边缘的安达此时被这高频次的猛戳爽得逐渐放大音量，同时被黑泽手指堵住的下体让他不断求饶：“黑，黑泽，啊～啊～～我不行了，啊～真的，啊～真的不行了～”然后安达眼泪又一次流了出来，不过这一次是被爽哭的。  
黑泽一边吻去安达的眼泪，一边又加快了速度，连续抽插十几次后黑泽也来到了顶点，他松开小安达，准备撤出来，可安达立马缩紧后穴，食指交叉搂紧黑泽的脖子不让他离开，轻声说：“不要出去。”  
“可射在里面你会发烧的。”  
“不要出去～”安达又一次坚定地说。  
此时，二人再也忍不住，伴随着两个音色不同的“啊～”声，两人同时释放了出来。已经是第二次缴械的安达全身没有一丝力气，双腿软绵绵的从黑泽的肩膀上慢慢滑落，双手也松了开来，闭着眼喘着粗气。黑泽放下安达的双腿，啵的一声拔出自己，搂住安达温柔地亲吻着他的唇，白色的液体从安达的后面缓缓流出。  
亲吻过后黑泽没有休息，心里想着如果不赶紧清理，安达肯定会发烧，所以起身下床，横抱起安达走向浴室。两人同坐在浴缸里，黑泽温柔地给安达清理。一番清洗后，黑泽给安达穿上浴袍并擦了擦湿发，自己也穿上浴袍后，再一次横抱起安达，轻轻地放到了床上。两人相对而卧，深情地看着彼此，黑泽搂紧安达，在他额头上落下一个温柔的吻：“安达，我爱你。”  
安达听着黑泽的告白，一股温热又浓烈的爱意填满内心，此刻的他只是一个拥有爱人的普通人，在明天太阳升起之前，他什么都不想考虑，只想真心实意地回应黑泽的爱。他同样搂紧黑泽，露出微笑：“我也爱你，黑泽。”然后闭上眼沉沉睡去。


	7. 14（开虐了）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第14章开虐了，但我保证结局一定是HE！
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————
> 
> 写在前面：故事脑洞来自韩国早年的一部同名反相剧，Eric和韩智慧演的，20多分钟的小短剧。内容会有改变，至于更新，我尽量在剧完结前写完😂（狂立flag）我保证结局是he！我会不定期的修文，让文章更好地呈现出来。
> 
> 剧情是虚构的，如果喜欢的话我很感激，不过不喜欢也没关系，彼此尊重就好。
> 
> 警匪AU
> 
> 前期黑泽视角多一些，后期安达视角多一些
> 
> HE（🚗会有的）果然清水不适合我这个lsp
> 
> 安达：警察  
> 黑泽：大盗  
> 六角：搭档  
> 剧情梗概：安达是一名刚入职一年的警察，这天刚过完24岁生日，就接了一项重要任务：抓住多年在逃生的保险库大盗黑泽。  
> 黑泽是个偷盗技术高超的保险库大盗，无论保险库设计多少精妙，都逃不过黑泽的手掌心。这天又干完一票的他，机缘巧合之下与警察安达相识，没想到本应是水火不容的两个人，竟然在一起了。

十四

  
  


清晨的阳光洒在百叶窗上，从细缝中偷跑出的几丝微光，让纯白墙面的卧室变亮了许多。两人相对而眠，黑泽的左臂枕在安达头下，右臂搭着他的腰，安达则把手放在黑泽充当枕头的左臂上。  
安达最先醒来，他迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是黑泽熟睡的容颜：浓密的睫毛、高挺的鼻梁、淡粉色的嘴唇，面前的景象让他有种还在做梦的错觉，但黑泽平稳的呼吸诚实地提醒他昨晚的一切都是真的。安达出神地看着心爱之人，放在黑泽胳膊上的那只手情不自禁地往前伸去，指尖即将触碰到眼前人的肌肤，可他却忽然停住，手僵在半空中，几秒之后收回手指缓缓放下。  
就在这时，仿佛是被安达的犹豫叫醒，黑泽慢慢睁开眼睛，看着面前的爱人已经醒来，微笑着张开嘴唇：“安达，你醒啦？”  
“嗯。”安达微微点头小声应答。  
“身体感觉怎么样，还疼吗？”黑泽带着刚睡醒的鼻音，柔声问道。  
安达听到这个问题，后穴下意识地缩了一下，一缩不要紧，痛感立刻袭来，他不禁皱起眉头：“咝，啊”  
黑泽见状睡意顿时消散，放在安达腰上的胳膊连忙抬起，摸上他的额头，手心传来的温度让他松了一口气：“还好昨晚清理得及时，没有发烧，一会儿我给你涂点软膏，既能消肿又能缓解疼痛。”  
安达害羞地点点头，黑泽带着自责的表情继续说道：“对不起，都是我不好，你是第一次，昨晚我应该收敛一些的，却没控制住自己……”  
安达看着他充满歉意的神情连连摇头：“你不用对不起，我好很多了，而且……”  
“？”黑泽疑惑地看着他。  
“昨晚谢谢你，我很开心。”说完，安达躲开了黑泽的视线，脸颊爬上两团浅浅的红晕。安达这么说一方面是想打消黑泽的自责心理，另一方面是他的真实想法，昨晚的激情与火花，都清晰地印在脑子里，让初尝情事的他体验到了巨大的愉悦和快感。  
听到爱人对自己的肯定，黑泽宠溺地笑了，他凑近安达，温柔地覆上他的唇。一番缠绵后，黑泽恋恋不舍地松开嘴唇，微喘道：“不能再亲下去了，要不然你就更疼了。”  
安达脸蹭地一下全红了，这个反应把黑泽逗笑：“好啦，我去做早饭，做好了叫你。”说完轻啄了一下安达的脸颊，便起身下床，拉起百叶窗后往厨房走去。  
终于没有了百叶窗的阻挡，阳光肆无忌惮地照在侧躺的安达身上，他上半身扭正躲开刺眼的阳光，无言地看着天花板。若有所思了一会儿，接着伸出左手，从床头柜上摸到手机，拨通了柘植的号码：“喂，队长，我今天想请个假。”  
电话那头没有声音，安达再一次叫到：“队长？”  
下一秒柘植发出给了一个干脆利落的回复：“好。”  
“谢谢。”说完他挂断电话，手滑到床上，闭上双眼，他只有一个想法：再允许我和他温存一天吧，等到了明天，我会扮演好自己的角色，履行自己的职责，亲手为这段恋情画上句号。  
安达躺了一会儿，便决定起身下床，但屁股的疼痛让他不得不侧着身子坐起来，这时黑泽进来了，他看到安达忍痛的样子赶紧走上前去：“慢点儿起，来，好，我去找药膏，先给你涂完咱们再去吃早餐。”边说边让安达撩开浴袍，趴在床上，自己去翻包里的药膏。安达不好意思地趴在床上，害羞只持续了几秒，就被清凉的软膏缓解了疼痛。涂完后黑泽给他整理好浴袍，把他扶下床，带到餐桌前，他轻轻地坐好后黑泽才放心地坐到自己的位子上。  
两人吃着简单的早饭，安达开口道：“黑泽，我这个样子，估计今天是哪儿都去不了了，要不咱俩就在家宅一天吧。”  
黑泽正有此意，所以立即说道：“好啊，咱们可以看看电影，看看书什么的，而且今天的三餐我包了，让你也尝尝我的手艺。”  
“好～”安达笑了。

————————————————————————————————

周日如期而至，一晚都没怎么睡的安达早早地醒来，但他一直闭着眼，直到10点的闹钟响起，才不得不睁开眼面对即将到来的现实。他来到浴室，打开水龙头，双手捧满水，快速地打湿自己的脸，他出神地看着镜中满脸是水的自己，哗哗地水声不绝于耳。黑泽走了进来，他看安达正发着呆，忙叫道：“安达？”  
安达回过神儿来，扭头看向黑泽：“啊？”  
“你站在那儿发什么呆呢？”  
安达连忙关上水龙头，拿起旁边的毛巾，边擦脸边解释：“没什么，我在想今天要去哪里约会？”  
“约会？”黑泽一听到这个词，立马来了精神，“去哪里啊？”  
“咱们去xxx吧，先逛逛商场，然后去那里面的电影院看电影，看完直接找个餐厅吃饭，怎么样？”  
“好啊！”黑泽开心地答道，不过随即露出担忧的神色，“可你的身体OK吗？”  
“已经没什么大碍了。”  
“那好，我去准备一下！”黑泽开心地离开浴室。  
看着毫不知情的黑泽，安达的心突然被拧了一下。  
准备妥当的两个人很快就来到了xxx商场，安达按照计划把黑泽带到事先安排好的店铺。正挑衣服时，隔壁突然传来一个女人的呼救声，安达听到声音立马放下衣服循声赶去，黑泽也紧随其后。  
传出呼救声的是隔了两个店面的一家卖保险柜的实体店，此时店门外聚集了很多围观群众。两人先后推开人群进到店，只见一个年龄大概有四十几岁的女性，正惊慌失措地边用力拍着一个巨大的保险柜柜门边哭喊道：“谁来救救我的孩子！”  
安达赶忙跑过去询问情况，原来面前这位哭喊的女子是这家店的员工，孩子刚从学校放学，因为家里无人照看，所以暂时带到了店里。但八九岁的孩子正是贪玩儿的年纪，一个没看住就进到了保险柜里，就在门关上的前一秒，孩子妈妈才看到，赶紧跑上前阻止却已经来不及了。按理说展示用的保险柜都不会设置密码，可这个柜子却怎么也打不开，很可能是孩子瞎鼓捣设置了密码。女员工因为打不开非常着急，而孩子哭闹的动静变得越来越弱，更是让她心急如焚。  
安达见状急切问道：“你们报警了吗？”  
“刚刚报警了，警察说最快10分钟后到。”店员说。  
“10分钟？保险柜这么狭小的空间，氧气含量根本不够支撑10分钟，况且孩子情绪紧张，会消耗更多氧气的！”安达面露焦急，“有没有撬棍一类的工具，看能不能把柜门撬开？”  
“不行！现在贸然使用外力，很可能会伤到孩子。”黑泽突然开口道。  
“那可怎么办啊？”安达皱着眉头嘟囔道。  
听到无计可施，本就情绪激动的女员工突然吓得晕了过去。  
这时黑泽开口：“让我试试吧。”  
安达惊讶地看向他，旁边人也问道：“小伙子，你行吗？”  
“我以前看新闻说，这种旋钮式开关只要听锁芯声音就可以找出密码打开柜门，虽然很考验耳力，但我听力还不错，不如让我来试试吧。眼下也没有更好的办法，没准儿我可以成功。”黑泽编造了看似合情合理的借口，好让自己不被怀疑。安达惊讶的面容稍稍缓解，冲他点了下头，而在场的群众也慢慢被说服，质疑声逐渐变小。  
“在我开锁的过程中，请大家一定要保持安静！”黑泽朝围观的群众说道。然后深吸一口气，来到保险柜前，对里面的孩子轻声说：“孩子，别怕，叔叔马上就把门打开。”然后单膝跪地，让脸与开关保持平行，接着整个人贴近柜门并把左耳紧贴在开关旁，周围人很默契地闭上嘴不发出声音。  
一分钟、两分钟，黑泽紧闭双眼，一点一点挪动自己的手指，集中所有精力去听锁芯的细微响动。  
五分钟过去了，黑泽还是没有任何进展，虽然他听力很好，但光凭耳朵就想开保险柜，可比有工具加持困难多了，因为锁芯的声音非常小，而且现在又是在商场里，周围就算再安静也会有噪音；更要命的是，这个保险柜的安保级别非常高，锁芯的加密设置很繁琐，这一点在黑泽刚开始转动旋钮时就听出来了，他甚至有种错觉，这个保险柜设置的锁芯很像前不久他打开的那个保险库的锁芯，但他立刻把这个干扰自己的想法从脑子里抹去。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，黑泽依然保持同一个姿势解着密码，周围人万分焦急，时间拖得越长，里面的氧气就越稀薄，孩子生还的可能性就越低。承受着巨大压力的他额头不断冒汗，慢慢汇聚成豆大的汗珠，有几个承受不住重力，顺着太阳穴流下来。  
已经十分钟了，就在大家觉得希望渺茫时，突然，黑泽睁开双眼，上半身离开紧贴的库门，左手放到把手上压了下去，只听“咔哒”一声，柜门终于被打开。周围人见状发出了欢呼声，黑泽也满怀期待地想看到里面的孩子是否安全。  
可就在门打开的那一刻，现场一下子安静了：保险库里除了一个迷你播放器外什么都没有，而音量几不可闻的儿童哭闹声正从播放器中缓缓飘出。  
这个画面把黑泽彻底弄懵了，他万万没想到保险柜里是这样一番景象，而早在开锁时就藏在心里的不安慢慢填满他的内心。他慢慢站起来，不可置信地看着保险柜，整个人仿佛被钉在原地一般动弹不得。就在这时，他的手臂被人掰到身后，一个再熟悉不过的声音带着冷静的话语刺进他的耳朵：“黑泽优一，我以盗窃钻石保险库的罪名逮捕你，你有权保持沉默，但你所说的每一句话都可以在法庭上作为指控你的不利证据。”  
黑泽皱着眉头一脸茫然，他想回头看安达，但是又不敢看他，僵硬的脖子仿佛被箍上了一圈石膏，他不可置信地看着前方，任由双手被冰凉的手铐铐住。  
安达冰冷的话语继续袭来：“这种级别的锁芯，全国目前只有两个，一个你刚刚已经打开，另一个是你几天前打开的钻石保险库。能打开这种级别的锁芯，除了你神之手黑泽优一，别无他人。”  
安达陌生的语气让黑泽思绪万千，一大堆疑问如同涨潮的海水，顷刻间灌满他的脑子，他有太多的问题要问却说不出话。最后，口干舌燥的他艰难地问道：“你从什么时候开始知道的？”  
“我是为了抓你才接近你的，从电梯相遇开始，之后的一切全都是设计好的。”安达面无表情地回答，用平稳的声调说着最致命的答案。黑泽懵了，整个人如坠冰窟，什么话也说不出来。  
随后赶来的警察把如同提线木偶的黑泽带下楼，但过程中他的视线一直追随着安达。到了楼下，两辆警车早已恭候多时，黑泽被押上了车，他坐在车里向商场大门望去，搜寻了半天却一无所获。伴随着警笛的鸣叫，引擎启动，他失落地收回了视线。  
警车刚拐过路口，商场大门处的一个圆柱旁多出了一个熟悉的身影。  
在亲手拷起黑泽的双手时，安达就觉得已经用尽了全部力气，而黑泽的双眼一直找寻他的踪迹，他害怕被这火一般的眼神灼伤，所以本能地躲了起来。此刻，从柱子后面出来的他站在原地，噙满泪水的双眼望着警车驶去的方向，悄声地说了一句对不起，边说边攥紧拳头，咬住嘴唇，使出浑身解数忍住眼泪，可两道清晰的泪痕慢慢向下巴延伸，泪滴裹着夕阳的余晖，坠落在地上。


End file.
